I wanna remember you
by Deb 92
Summary: A car accident makes Santana lost part of her memories. She has to rebuild a relationship with the girl she was in love and restart her life with her family..
1. Chapter 1

**RE-UPDATE**

**I hope you like it.. I have to thank JOSEANNETHIBO if this story doesn't have grammar mistakes.**

I'm waking, I feel weird, I feel locked, what are those sounds? Where the hell am I? Why is it so difficult to open my eyes? Oh oh oh who is touching me? "She is ok and her brain is ok" One person says, my brain is ok? It's perfectly fine! I want to wake up now!

"Oh fuck!" I say, why the hell am I so hurt? Am I in a hospital? Why am I here? Why are these tubes in me?

"Hey call the doctor, she's awake" shouts a nurse. Why do I need a doctor? "Hey Santana, you are ok, please stay calm"

"Why am I here?" I'm so confused, they are staring at me "What the hell happened?"

"Ok, honey, lay down and stay calm, if you can wait a minute we'll explain everything to you ok? I'm going to call your parents, is this ok?" She asks me and I nod.

I keep staring at the wall, I want my parents here, why aren't they here? I hear the nurse from the hallway "hello Mr Lopez.. Yes she's ok, she's more than ok.. I mean that she's awake.. No I'm not joking! Can you please come here?" Why was my mum thinking the nurse was joking? Did I miss something? Now I'm even more confused.

"Ok Santana your parents are coming, how do you feel?" The nurse asks.

"A little tired" I say "why am I here?"

"Maybe it's better we wait for your parents to arrive before telling you the story"

"Ok, you are scaring me"

"I'm sorry for that, but trust me. Ok this is your doctor, he is going to ask you some questions ok!?''

"Ok, but why?"

"We need to hear you speak to find out if there's any problem. Can we start? Are you ready?"

"Ok, I am"

"Hi Santana! Ok... What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez" are you serious? My name? What am I? A child?!

"Who are your parents?"

"Maribel and George Lopez"

"Are you married?"

"What? No" he looks at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Do you have children?"

"No" I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Where do you live?"

"New york"

"Ok, do you have a job?"

"I'm studying law" they look at one other, they're making me crazy.

"How old are you Santana?"

"You know all the answers"

"Yes, but can you please answer?"

"I am 18"

"Ok, you were perfect, we are going to wait for your parents now, ok? They will be here soon"

"Ok" After 10 minutes my parents arrived.

"Oh honey" my mum hug me "I'm so happy, really really happy" My dad come to hug me too.

"Ok mum now I'm fine, the doctor doesn't want to tell me why I am here, can you please tell me?" I ask.

"Well sweetheart you and ..." The doctor interrupt her.

"I'm sorry Mrs Lopez, but before that I need to tell you something, Santana lost her memory, from some years to now"

"I what?"

"Yes Santana, you told me you are 18, but you are not"

"How old am I?"

"You are 27, honey" my dad says.

"This is not true..." I'm so scared, why this is happening?

"Honey we can help you and you'll be better"

"Thanks mum, what happened to me?"

"You had a car accident, a drunk guy hit your car and you were crashed against another. We were so worried, but now you are awake, you had so much blood on your face and on your body, but you'll be fine now."

"How long did I stay here?" I ask.

"About two months" my dad says.

"Wow... So I'm 27, did I finish law school?"

"Yes honey"

"Do I have a job?"

"You are a lawyer"

"Fucking yes!"

"Santana, please!" My mum laugh.

"Sorry but that's the job I wanted."

"We know and we are so proud of you!"

"But, what now? What am I suppose to do?"

"You'll start again, at your time but you can start again."

"Do I live in New York?"

"Yes, you have a beautiful house."

"Are we in New York now?"

"Yes" they say.

"Ok, do I have a girlfriend?"

"Well we can wait for this." my dad says

"Why?"

"Because you just woke up, it's a little too much for today" my mum says.

"What is too much?" I don't understand what they're talking about.

"Santana maybe it's better if you sleep" the doctor says.

"What? No, what are you talking about? Do I have a girlfriend or not?" I ask firmly.

"Yes you have a girlfriend" my mum says. I have a girlfriend, why isn't she here? Doesn't she love me?

"I don't remember her."

"I know honey, you met her at college here in New York" my mum explains.

"Oh, is she pretty?"

"Yes she is"

"Is she sweet?"

"She is the sweetest girl that I've ever met" my dad says.

"And how does she look like?" I ask. And then the door opened.

"Oh god Santana, you are awake" she's crying.

**Tell me if you like it.. Review me so I'll know it, tell me if I should continue with this story or if I should cut it, I'll waiting yours reviews to continue to write.. Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE-UPDATE [Edit by JOSEANNETHIBO]**

**Hi guys, I want to say thank you to everyone is reading this fict :)**

"Oh god Santana, you are awake" she's crying.

...

I look at her, she seems so broken, but who is she? Is she my friend? Or is she my girlfriend? Mmmmh... Oh, I see a ring on her left hand! Ok she's not my girlfriend.

"Umh mum, is she a college friend?" I ask.

"What?" The girl asks.

"Brittany can you please come with me for a minute, I need to tell you something" my dad says "please Brittany"

"Ok" the girl says before following my dad out.

"Who was she mum?"

"We can wait" she tells me.

"No, can you tell me?"

"Please honey, Brittany will tell you who she is herself, ok?"

"Ok mum, so, where were we? Oh yes, my girlfriend! You were telling me how she is" I'm waiting for an answer when I hear "WHAT? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE" the girl shouts.

"I knew it" my mum whispers.

"What?"

"Honey can you wait a minute?"

"Ok mum, is everything ok?"

"I think" she answers. My mum then opens the door and the girl is hugging my dad. Then she sees my mum, she says something to her and my mum hugs her. Why are my parents hugging that girl? "It's going to be fine, Brittany, everything's gonna be ok" my mum tells her. My dad is now near me.

"Honey, do you think you can handle something really hard?" He asks me.

"More than the fact that I lost my memory?"

"Kind of."

"O-ok" now I'm scared, what it's going to happen?! My dad calls my mum and they are here, on my right.

"Honey this is Brittany" my mum says and Brittany smiles at me, her eyes are red.

"Hi" I say.

"Maybe we should leave you alone, what do you think?" My dad asks.

"No stay, please" I say.

"Ok"

"So you are Brittany" I say.

"Yes I am and you are Santana" she smiles again. My parents are sitting and watching us.

"Yeah, are we friends?" I ask and she begins to cry again "I'm sorry, I didn't wanna make you cry!"

"It's ok, umh yes we are friends, but not just that."

"What do you mean?" She sits next to me.

"..We are a couple"

"But you have a ring on your left hand, are you cheating on someone with me?" I ask.

"What? No, yes I have a ring, but y-you have one... too"

"I don't have a ring on my..." I look down at my hand and... There's a ring on my left hand like hers. "Oh god, are we married?" I'm a little shocked, oh fuck, I have a wife!

"Yeah we are married, San, I know that you don't remember me, but can I hug you? Please?'' She begs in tears.

"Umh, o-ok" She hugs me so tight that I almost stop breathing.

"I missed you so much, I'm so happy that you are here, even if you don't remember me" she whispers in my ear and she breaks the hug "Ok... I'm sorry, but I needed it"

"So you are my wife... Do we live together?" I ask.

"Yes, in a wonderful house, you choose the place."

"Ok, is it big?" She nods

"What do you do for living?"

"I dance, I have a dance studio near our house."

"Oh cool, do you like to dance?"

"Yes, it has always been my dream since I was a child" she smiles.

"Ok... You know my parents, do I know yours?"

"Yes, they don't live here, but I called them before and they want to come here to see you, they are booking a fly, is it ok?"

"Yes, I think... Do we have a dog?" I ask.

"No, we wanted to wait for Al... Can we talk about something really important?"

"Ok, are you ok?" She is so tense.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you can handle it, maybe we should wait"

"No, you can tell me, were we divorcing?"

"What? No absolutely not! Umh..." She looks at my parents and they nod at her. "Ok, Santana we, we have a c-child"

"Oh..." Ok, what? I have a child? Oh god, this is a bomb.

"Can you say something please?" She asks and looks down at her hands.

"Umh, I'm a little shocked, a child, wow, is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, her name is Alex"

"I like it, how old is she?"

"Three, almost four, she is like you, but she looks like me"

"You carried her?"

"Yes, we chose a guy that was Hispanic so she could be a little like you"

"Good, where is she now?"

"She is with Quinn, I didn't know if you could handle her, you know she's still a baby"

"Yeah I understand... Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes she's her godmother, you're still friends from high school"

"Do our parents know Alex?"

"Yes, they love her" she smiles at me.

"Ok... I'm sorry if I seem a little distant, but it's all new"

"I can understand"

"How are you feeling honey?"my mum asks.

"I'm fine mum, I only want to stand up and go away from this hospital, when can I leave?"

"I'll go find the doctor" Brittany says and goes to find the doctor.

"Mum, do I love her?" I ask her.

"Honey what do you think? You have a child with her, would you have a child with her if you didn't love her?" I smile.

"And she loves me?"

"Yes, she loves you so much that I can't say how much"

"Good, and Alex? What can you tell me about her?"

"She's adorable honey, she's so sweet and smart, she's a mini Brittany with black hair. But she got something from you, she's so stubborn when she wants" my mum says.

"Yes, just like me" The doctor arrived.

"Ok Santana in the last week you were perfectly fine, so you can go now, but you should wait about a week before starting to work or doing something to exhausting, ok?" He asks.

"Ok" he goes away.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask.

"Oh, I have it, here there are you clothes" Brittany gives me a bag.

"Thank you, umh, I should go to the bathroom" Brittany is looking at me, what is she thinking?

"Umh, maybe Maribel can help you" she says.

"Oh yes honey I'll help you, come on" my mum says.

Here we are now, in front of a huge house, it's so beautiful, the classic family house, we enter and wow, it's modern, full of photographs, there are my parents, I think her parents, me and her, a lot of photos of us two, me and Quinn, us with friends and then there are photos of a baby girl, a wonderful baby girl, she must b...

"She's Alex" Brittany tells me.

"She's so beautiful, god, she's so little, she looks like an angel"

"I know, but she's also a hurricane!"

"Really?"

"Yes she wants to know everything, she dances everywhere and at the top of all, she goes crazy for you" she smiles.

"Really?" I almost cry.

"Yes, do you want to see the house?" I nod.

The living room it's so huge, the books, the tv, the couches and the paintings. I feel really at home. The kitchen is really pretty, purple, I love it! There's a bathroom on this floor, a game room for Alex and my studio. She opens the door and my eyes widen, this is for sure my studio. There is a huge desk with a pc and some books and papers, there is puff everywhere. We go upstairs, there are two bathrooms here, two guest rooms and a room for Alex, it's orange. On her bed there are some peluches, the floor is full of barbies, games, balls and things like that. There's a desk with colors and her things. On the wall there are our photos together. Now we are in our room, with our bed, our wardrobe, our bathroom, our photos, Alex photos, our things. Out of the house we have a garden with a little house for Alex, a rocking and a swing and a gazebo. We also have a garage, in there, there's my car, a Camaro and behind it there's Brittany's car.

**Guys tell me if you like or if you don't like something, I want to know what you think.. Keep review me and I'll keep write this story for you, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RE-UPDATE [Edit by JOSEANNETHIBO]**

**I want to say thank you to whom is reading this fict, I hope you like it!**

The house is so beautiful, I didn't imagine I could live in a place like that. It's the perfect house for a perfect family... Yeah a perfect family, I don't remember my wife and my daughter, what will I do? What will we do? Am I ready for this?

"Santana are you ok? " Brittany asks me.

"Umh yes, I was just thinking"

"About what? ... If I can ask... "

"Yeah, It's just... that will be weird, I mean, I don't remember you and our daughter, I was thinking that house is perfect for a perfect family, but it's my fault if now it isn't anymore"

"What? Santana don't you dare say things like that, ok? It wasn't our fault if that car hit us"

"Our fault?! You were in the car too? "

"Yes, we were together, we were out and we were going to pick up Alex at Quinn house but we had an accident"

"Were you ok? Are you ok? "

"Oh yeah, I have some scars but I was fine, but you were not, and I waited almost two months for you, I was so scared and Alex kept asking about you" she says while crying.

"Don't cry Brittany, please, I am here now, ok?" She nods "Where are my parents?» I ask.

"I think they went to Quinn's, to stay with Alex, Quinn's coming here"

"Oh ok, do you think I can meet Alex? "

"Do I think? San, she is your daughter, you'll meet her for sure, if you need time we can wait, but I really want you to see her" she tells me and I have tears in my eyes.

"Where do I work? Do you know? "

"You have a studio next to my dance studio, but you usually work from home in your studio"

"Am I good at my job?"

"You are the best"

"Wonderful, are you a good dancer?"

"Umh, I think so, you always tell me so"

"Ok, when did we meat? "

"On the first year of college... my college was next to yours"

"And we started dating early? "

"Yeah, our love was love at first sight"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll tell you the story but Quinn has arrived"

"Oh ok" the door bell rings, she opens the door and Quinn starts to run over me, she hugs me.

"Oh Santana I'm so happy to see you, god how much I missed you" she says.

"Hi Quinn"

"Hi Santana! " She says and breaks the hug "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Really good, do you believe that San is here?" She asks Brittany.

"It's a dream!"

"Why do you remember me?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know, I thought I was 18, so I remember my high school, but I met Brittany in college"

"This sucks! Oh, Alex is ok, she's so much like you Santana" Quinn says.

"Is she with her grandparents?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, they told her you have a fever so she has to stay with me"

"Why does she have to stay with you?" I ask.

"Well I thought that tonight you could rest and maybe tomorrow if you are ready you can meet her" Brittany tells me.

"Oh ok, it's good for me, I really want to see her"

"I believe you" Brittany says.

"Well now that I have you two together can you please tell me something about me?" I ask.

"What do you want to know?" Quinn asks.

"I don' know... am I happy"

"Yes San you are happy, well you were" Quinn answers.

"Ok, did I have any hobbies?"

"You spent most of your free time with me and Alex, sometimes you go run with one of us" Brittany says and Quinn nods.

"Do I have other friends?"

"Noah, it's your male best friend" Quinn says.

"There are Rachel and Kurt" Brittany says.

"Really? I have a friendship with them? "

"Yeah, you lived with them here in New York the first year and a half" Quinn says.

"Wow, that's a surprise"

"Yeah, anyway they aren't here 'cause they have a show in some place, but they will be here as soon they can, they'll call me before" Quinn says.

"Ok, do we have a dog? "

"No we wanted to wait for Alex to grown up a little before taking a dog" Brittany says.

"Yeah I understand, where's Noah? "

"He's working, he's a cop"

"Are you joking?! "

"No really, yeah I know, Puck a cop it's weird!"

"It's absolutely weird! ... Umh, were we happy Brittany?"

"Oh, yeah, I think so" she says embarrassed.

"Oh come on Brittany, you were totally happy!" Quinn says instead.

"Good, is there something else that I have to know?"

"I can't think of anything else, maybe with time something will come out" Quinn says. "Now I have to go, our parents are alone"

"Ok, bye Quinn"

"Bye honey" she hugs me and then Brittany and leaves.

"I'm going to make dinner, is it ok with you?'' Brittany asks.

"Yes, can I help you with anything?"

"No, you can do whatever you want, if you need something call me, ok?"

"Ok, I think that I'll watch TV" I say and she nods.

After dinner was ready Brittany came to call me but I was asleep.

"San? Santana wake up" she slowly shakes me.

"What? Is everything ok? " I'm confused.

"Yes everything is fine, you have to eat and then you can go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok, thank you"

After dinner I go to the bathroom and I'm ready to sleep, but where? Should I sleep with her?

"Umh Brittany?"

"Yes?... Oh you are ready, where do you want to sleep? "

"I don't know" I say looking down.

"You can sleep in the guest room, I understand that you are uncomfortable with sleeping with me"

"Thank you Brittany, goodnight" God, she's so sweet and understandable.

"Night San"

I wake up, I hear some voices, a door closes, was it the front door? Someone has arrived? And then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world "mommy mommy mommy, mami?" Oh god, I wanna see her, I need my clothes, where are they? I go to "our bedroom" and I open the wardrobe. Ok, these are for sure Brittany's clothes, where are mine? Oh, ok I found them...

"Santana?"

"What the hell Brittany, you scared me"

"I'm sorry, I was coming to wake you up, but you weren't in your room"

"Yeah, I heard Alex and I woke up, I want to see her, but I need my clothes"

"She's waiting for you, she is so eager!"

"Does she know anything... The accident... My memory lost, I know she's only 3, but I don't know..."

"No she doesn't know, I told her that you were out for your job. She really loves you San, I couldn't tell her that you don't remember her"

"I understand, but what am I suppose to do? What if she asks me something and I don't know the answer?"

"Well, here I am, I'll help you San, ok?"

"Thank you Brittany"

"You're welcome, now I'll leave you to change, we are downstairs"

She leaves the room... Here I am, in front of a door, my family, my wife and my daughter are on the other side, and I only have to open the door...

**hey guy what do you think? Review me to tell me if you don't like something! Anyway I appreciate the review and I really want to know what you think about the story.. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**RE-UPDATE [Edit by JOSEANNETHIBO]**

**Hi guys, I hope that you will keep reading. Thank you for follow this story**

Here I am, in front of a door, my family, my wife and my daughter are on the other side, and I only have to open the door...

* * *

I'm so nervous, what if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't love me 'cause I don't remember? I don't wanna disappoint her... Too much what if, I don't wanna open the door, but I need to meet her, she's my daughter, she's only 3 and Brittany said that she really loves me. I need to be a good mother. Ok, I'm opening the door... Brittany and my mum are staring me, my dad's drinking his coffee, I don't see her, I was so scared and she isn't ... Oh my god, a wonderful baby girl is now in front of me.

"MAMI MAMI MAMI!" She runs toward me and I take her, we hug so tight, I'm crying like a little baby, she's so beautiful.

"Hi my love" Brittany is looking at us, she's crying too.

"I lol you" Alex says, Brittany whispers "I love you" ah ok, now I understand.

"I love you too, I missed you so much" she didn't break the hug, she doesn't want to leave me, I'm in love with her, she's so perfect, but I feel a little tired.

"Ok honey, why don't you come here? Mami is tired, ok?" Brittany is near me and she opens her arms, then Alex goes in her arms.

"Mami here" she says with a sad face.

"What's up honey?" I ask her.

"Don't go" Brittany looks at me, her eyes full of tears.

"I'm not going anywhere my love" she smiles "you want to play?"

"YES MAMI!"

"Don't shout Alex" Brittany tells her.

"Sorry mommy, mami go" she takes my hand.

"Santana you don't have to get tired, you have to rest" Brittany says.

"I'll be sitting and we are going to play something not too tiring '' I say and she nods.

Alex and I are in the game room, we are on the table, and I decided to paint so she's watching me and she's trying to do the same and I'm helping her. She's so perfect, she looks like Brittany, blue eyes, light skin, long, but dark hair and she's so smart. I already love her, how can I have such a beautiful creature?

"Mami I am hungry"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Cake, cake!" She wants a cake?!

"Come on, we'll go to the kitchen and tell mommy what we want"

"YEEEEEE " she runs out the door. I join the others in the kitchen, Alex was already in Brittany laps.

"I made pancakes, do you want some San?" Brittany asks me.

"Yes thank you" she sets Alex on her chair and she whispers to me.

"Go to sit next to her, you always do it"

"Oh yeah thank you"

I sit next to Alex, she's playing with her plate. After breakfast Alex is in my arms, she really missed me, we were watching cartoons in the living room, Brittany is in the door, and she's looking at us, what is she thinking? I think she zoned out.

"Brittany?... Brittany? Brittany?!" I say.

"Umh,yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah.. Oh I have to go to the airport"

"Why?"

"My parents arrived"

"Oh ok, see you later"

We watched cartoons all morning, she sang the theme songs and she wanted me to sing too, she's so sweet. A car arrived. I see Brittany and her parents.

"Grandps!" Alex says and starts to run toward the door. Brittany enters the house with her parents.

"Hey sweetheart" her grandma says and takes her.

"Santana are you ok?"

"Yes, are they your parents?"

"Yes, Susan and Steve, come with me" she takes my hand and we go to the kitchen, her dad looks at me.

"I'm so happy to see you San, can I hug you?" Steve asks me.

"Yes sir" Brittany laughs.

"Sir? I know you have some problems remembering who I am, but sir? Seriously Santana?!" He smiles.

"You're right Steve" I smile and he hugs me.

"Steve take Alex please I need to hug my love" Steve takes Alex and Susan hugs me "I'm so happy to see you honey, don't scare us again so much" she's crying.

"I'll try not to, I swear"

"Mum I know you are happy to see her, but you need to leave her" Brittany says.

"Oh yes, sorry honey" Susan says.

"It's nothing Susan"

"How do you feel?"

"Good, really good, Brittany is helping me"

"Ok I bet, are you ok Britt?"

"What do you mean mum?" Brittany asks.

"Do you... I don't know, are you what? A couple? Wife and wife?..."

"Mum please"

"Ok I am sorry" Susan says.

"Lunch is ready, come and eat" Steve says.

"Where are my parents?" I ask.

"They are upstairs in the guest room, I'll go to call them" Brittany says.

"I'm going, go sit" I say.

"Ok"

We lunched all together, I helped Brittany to clean the kitchen, she didn't want but I insisted. Our parents are in the guest room to rest now.

"Alex it's nap time" Brittany says.

"Mami sleep with me" Alex says.

"Of course I'll sleep with you, go to your room, I'm gonna come in one minute, ok?" I say and Alex goes upstairs.

"Is there a problem?" Brittany asks me.

"Oh no, I want to know if you will be here after Alex will be asleep"

"Yes, I took some days off"

"Ok, do you think that maybe we can talk later?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you here"

"Ok" I go upstairs and Alex is in her bed "you are so beautiful"

"You too mami"

We hug in her bed until she falls asleep. I stare at her, she is so pretty, little and innocent, she can't be mine! I leave her to sleep and go downstairs. Brittany is on the couch, she seems nervous, she's staring out the window.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey, is she asleep?"

"Yes, she's so wonderful"

"Yeah... What do you want to talk about?"

"Ok, your mum, Susan, before says something about what we are, what are we Brittany?"

"Oh, well... Umh, I really love you Santana, I never loved someone like how much I love you, and I don't wanna lose you, but I can understand that you are uncomfortable to stay with me, so, I think that you should choose what we are, 'cause to me you will always be my wife..." She was starting to cry.

"Please Brittany don't cry, I didn't want..."

"No, your question is right, we have to talk about it"

"Are you sure? I don't want upset you"

"Yeah I'm sure, we can talk, what do you think?"

"Well, you are an amazing girl, but I don't know you, maybe we can talk, we can get to know each other and then we can choose what we are" now she's crying.

"Do you-do you- you want... divorce?" She sobs, she's so broken.

"No! Why are you thinking that? If I married you there was a reason, maybe we can fall in love again, what do you think?" I smile.

"O-ok" I hug her "it's so hard"

"What?"

"Be around you and I can't touch you, can't kiss you, can't cuddle with you, I don't know what to do, you are here, after I thought I lost you, and I-I don't know what to do"

"Ok, we can make it together, I'm sorry that it's hard for you"

"You don't have to be sorry, it isn't your fault"

"I know, but I would give you what you want but it..." She interrupts me

"I would never kiss you if you wouldn't want to. The amazing thing with you it's the love you can give, I can't take it"

"Ok, so we can say that we are friends that have a daughter"

"Ok, you'll stay here right?"

"Yes... If you want me here"

"Of course I want you here... Maybe you should go to sleep"

"The guest rooms are taken"

"You can sleep in our bedroom, I'll stay here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go, you need to rest"

I leave Brittany and I go in our bedroom, it's so weird, there are so many photos of us. I lay down and fall asleep.

Brittany POV

I'm on the couch, why is it all so hard? She's here but she's not, I'm so happy she is ok, but we are not together, if it wasn't for Alex maybe she would leave me. I want my Santana back, the love of my life, I want to go upstairs and kiss her. I'm so in love with her that I don't know if I can pretend to be her friend. She has all right to be only my friend and I can understand it, but I can't be just her friend, what the hell! I need to talk with Quinn...

**I hope you like it. Tell me what you think :) I would love to read your thoughts**


	5. Chapter 5

**RE-UPDATE [Edit by JOSEANNETHIBO]**

**Hi everyone,I'm happy to see that this story is followed and it's also favored for someone.**

Santana POV

Our parents leave us the next day, I'm awake and I hear Alex go downstairs. I stand up and I hear her and Brittany talk.

"Mommy you sad"

"A little honey" Brittany says.

"Why?"

"Cause I love you and mami so much"

"Mami lol you too"

"I know, why don't you go to watch the cartoon and I make you and mami pancakes?"

"Yes mommy" I'm going again in my room when I hear Brittany talk again

"Hi Quinn" she's on the phone "I'm good... Yeah she's fine too... You are right, I'm sad.. 'Cause she told me she wants to be my friend and I know she has all the right to. She has to do that, I understand, but I love her so much, Quinn. You know how much we love each other. She's here, in our house with Alex, I just want to kiss her, I can't be only her friend, I'm breaking inside Quinn.. I know... No I can't tell her that... Why? She doesn't have to know, she doesn't remember me, our daughter, our life, her life and she had an accident... I know I was there too, but I have to keep this for me, the pain, I can't let her down, she has to be happy, Alex too. I will do everything to make her happy, even if it doesn't include me... I'll talk to you later Quinn I have to wake Santana up, bye... I love you too" I'm so sorry, she's so in love with me and I'm breaking her... Now I'm in the bed, she knocks and enters.

"San?" I pretend to be asleep, she sits next to me "San?" She touches my lips with her finger slowly, she caresses my cheek and kisses my forehead "I love you San, always and forever" she whispers... "San?" She shakes me.

"Mmmmm"

"San wake up, I made pancakes"

"Thank you"

"Come on Alex is waiting"

After breakfast Brittany has to work, I call Quinn and I tell her to meet me and Alex at the park. My relationship with Alex is so good, I love her and she loves me, we play, we talk and sing, we do a lot of things.

"Honey, don't go too far, stay close ok?"

"Yes mami" she goes to play with some children.

"Hey San, how are you?" Quinn asks.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine too, are you sure you are ok?"

"I heard you and Brittany this morning"

"Oh..."

"I feel so sorry, she doesn't deserve to be in pain, she is a really good person"

"She is the best girl in the world"

"Yeah she is"

"You want to be her friend"

"Yeah, maybe one day we can be more, but now, how can we be more tan friends?"

"I understand and she understands too, but she loves you so much"

"I can't kiss her, I was in love with her, but now I'm not, I need to get to know her"

"You need to get to know her, but can you maybe be kind of... closer to her?" Quinn says.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you can sleep in the same room, in the same bed to start"

"I don't know Quinn, what if she thinks there's more?"

"You can tell her that you want to be closer to her and you want to make her feel better"

".. Ok"

"San you have to start a friendship with her, ask her how was her day, if she wants to do something, things like that"

"I can do it"

"You can do it"

"Thank..." I'm interrupted.

"Santana, my sweet sexy tits!"

"Oh my god Noah!" We hug.

"I'm so happy to see you baby"

"I'm happy too"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and you? Quinn told me you are a cop"

"Yeah she's so proud of me" They kiss.

"Oh oh oh, what? You are together?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you" Quinn says.

"My best friends are together, it's perfect!"

"UNCLE NOAAAAAH" Alex hugs him tight.

"How are you baby girl?"

"I'm ok,I missed you"

"I missed you too baby girl, are you happy that mami is here?"

"So so happy!"

We stay together until after lunch, then we go home and I bring Alex in her room. She is so tired, she falls asleep in a minute. I'm waiting for Brittany but I fall asleep.

"San?" I wake up "Why are you on the couch?"

"I was waiting for you"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I fell asleep"

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No thanks, I'm awake now"

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"I wanted to know how your day was."

"Good, the kids are so funny, how was yours?"

"Fine, I went at the park with Alex, Quinn came too"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, Alex is sleeping in her room now"

"I bet she was tired"

"I had to carry her to her room"

"Santana you don't have to tired yourself"

"I know, but she's my daughter"

"Yeah she is"

"Can I ask you something?"

"San if you want to ask something just ask" she smiles.

"Ok, can you tell me how we met? If it's not too much"

"Oh, yeah!"

Flashback, Brittany POV

I'm so excited for my first day, god I'm at college, everyone thought that I couldn't make it, but I'm here ready for my first lessons. Ok, it's time for breakfast. I go to Starbucks and ask for a coffee, a girl runs over me and catch my coffee.

"Hey that's mine" I say.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so late blue eyes, if I meet you again I'll buy you a coffee"

She runs away, I look at her, what the fuck?! The day is starting good! I order another coffee, if someone else it's gonna take this away from me I could kill them! The worst thing is that, that girl was so beautiful, a beautiful girl stole my coffee. I could have bought her one! After my lessons I go to the park to relax a little, I lay down on the grass, then after 10 minutes.

"OOOHH" A body collapses on me.

"What the hell!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't see you" she looks at me.

"Hey you are the girl from this morning"

"I am, I think I have to buy you a coffee" she winks.

"You think?" She's still on me.

"Don't you want me to, blue eyes?"

"Maybe, I'm Brittany by the way"

"Santana» We shake our hands "You are comfortable do you know?!" She smiles.

"Oh! Get up!" We laugh and she rolls off me.

"Come on we have to go"

"Where?"

"To Starbucks"

"You don't have to buy me a coffee"

"I know" she takes my hands and helps me to stand up, we go to Starbucks "Do you study here?"

"Yeah, I dance, you?"

"Law, your school is close to mine"

"Or, your school is close to mine" and she smiles.

"You are smart, you know?" She tells me.

"You are the first person to ever say that to me"

"I don't believe you, anyway how is your coffee?"

"Good, yours?"

"Really good... Do you live close to college?"

"Yes, just across the street, you?"

"Oh wow, I live close enough but not as close as you!" We stayed there for another 10 minutes and then went out.

"I have to go now"

"Ok, I think I'll see you around"

"Yeah, we'll see each other around" and then she kisses me, a soft peck on my lips "Santana!"

"Now it's sure that you will want to meet me again!" She winks at me and leaves.

After two days I see Santana sitting on a bench, I get close to her and...

"HI SANTANA"

"What the fuck!" I scared her "Brittany you scared me to death!" I smile.

"How are you?"

"Not too good thanks to someone!"

"Oh come on Santana!"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good, I was thinking..." She interrupts me with a kiss.

"What were you thinking?" She kisses me again.

"You shouldn't kiss a girl that you don't know" I smile and she kisses me again.

"I thought that you were Brittany!" She kisses me again and now I kiss her back, her tongue against my lips, I open my mouth and our tongues collide, when we break the kiss we stare at each other for a little.

"Now you have to give me your number"

"Do I?"

"You have"

* * *

"It's really cute" I say.

"Yes, it was it"

"I really want to remember, do you think it will be possible one day?"

"I don't know San"

"I'm going to make dinner, can you go wake Alex up?"

"Of course" Brittany says and goes upstairs.

Our first met was so cute, come on I stole her coffee and some kisses. It really was so, so me! It was love at first sight... she didn't kill me!

**I hope you like it.. Another flashback in the next chapter .. What do you think?**


	6. AN

Ehy guys, I would want to be able to involve you more, but I do not know how to do. What do you think about this story? Do you like ? what would you like to happen? is there something that you don't like? byeeeee


	7. Chapter 6

**RE-UPDATE [Edit by JOSEANNETHIBO]**

**I want to say thank you to everyone that follow this story and who makes it his favorite..**

**MaryPb: thank you, I'm starting to get more action from this chapter**

**z-ee3909: they have to cross some discussion, but after that they will talk about their story and they are going to make new memories.**

**Jkat78 & Guest : thank you very much**

* * *

After some day Alex and I are perfect together, with Brittany it goes better, we talked about us, but I wanna know more about us, our story, our marriage. Today I wanna tell Brittany I can sleep in her bed, in our bed, maybe she will be happy, Quinn thinks so. I'm on the couch with Alex, she's sitting in my laps and my arms are around her.

"Do you like this cartoon my love?" I ask her.

"Yes mami"

"Are you ok honey?" She nods "Honey tell me the truth"

"Mommy sad" Brittany is sad, how did she notice it?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mami she cries in bed" What? Why didn't she tell me? Alex noticed and I didn't.

"My love, aren't you tired?"

"A little mami"

"Come on, I'll bring you upstairs" After she's asleep I join Brittany "Hey"

"Hi, are you feeling better?" She asks.

"Yes, thanks, you?"

"I'm good"

"Are you tired from the studio?"

"A little"

"Why don't you go upstairs?"

"I'm not that tired!"

"Go to change Brittany, I'll close the house"

"O-ok" after locked all the doors, I join Brittany in our room "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't this our room?!" I smile.

"Are you sure Santana? You don' have to do it!"

"Come on Brittany, get in" We are in our bed, it's a little weird.

"Good night San"

"Night Brittany" after a while I hear her sob, I hug her from behind, my front against her back, she turns and put her nose on my neck, we cuddle until we fall asleep.

"MOMMYYYYYYY" Alex shouts.

"What the hell!" I mumble, Brittany and I are still against each other, she breaks the hug.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Si mommy, phone rings!" She says.

"I'll go" I say.

"Ok, Alex come here, hug me tight tight!" Alex jumps and hugs her mommy, they are so cute.

I'm in the kitchen.

"Santana here... Hi Quinn, how are you?.. I'm ok... We are fine... Last night I slept in our room... Yes she was there too!... It was weird, but not too much, she was crying... Ok, see you later, bye"

"Who was it?" Brittany asks me.

"Quinn. Do you want breakfast?" She nods "Ok, go to change Alex while I make it"

After breakfast we go to the park. Brittany and Alex play all the time, I watch them, she's a wonderful mother. Alex is just like me, literally a hurricane! We lunch and come home to let Alex sleep.

"She has too much energy" Brittany says.

"I saw that, you were right when you told me she is like me!"

"Yeah, sometimes it's difficult to handle you two together" she laughs.

"I bet... Brittany I want to go back to work"

"Are you sure San? You don't need to go back that fast"

"Yes I'm sure, I can't stay here and do nothing"

"Ok, tomorrow you can come with me and I'll show you your office"

"And Alex?"

"She'll be with me"

"Ok, so do you wanna talk? Tell me something else about us" I say.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know... when did we become girlfriends?" She smiles me and starts.

Flashback Brittany POV

Santana is going to pick me up, what can I wear? A dress, jeans, god, she's so beautiful... We've been seeing each other for 2 months, we haven't had sex yet, but I know we are really close. When we make out she's so warm, and she drives me crazy! Her hands under my shirt, my leg between hers, her tongue on my neck and my hands in her hair... The doorbell rings.

"Hi San" I say.

"Hello beautiful" she kisses me.

"You are really really beautiful" she's wearing boots and a white dress.

"No you are" I'm wearing a strapless shirt and tight jeans with all-stars "Are you ready?"

"Yep" We go in her car "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise"

"Oh come on Sanny"

"Na-na! I told you it's a surprise... Now you have to close your eyes"

"Why?" I smile.

"Cause it's a surprise!"

"Ok" I close my eyes. After 5 minutes...

"Ok, I'll help you to get out from the car" she helps me.

"Where are we?"

"Don't cheat and keep your eyes close"

"Ok, ok!" We walk for a little.

"Now you can open your eyes"

"AAAAAH YOU TOOK ME TO THE ZOO!" She's amazing!

"Yep, do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it!" I kiss her.

"Come on" She takes my hand and we start walking. We see all the animals, they're adorable and she's so lovable, I mean come on who takes you to the zoo? Only a wonderful person, and she is, she knows me so well.

"Thank you so much San, you know how much I love the zoo" I kiss her.

"I know, but I have another surprise"

"No, San you can't!"

"Yes, come with me" she took me near a huge pool.

"Oh there are dolphins" I say.

"Do you wanna swim with them?"

"What?"

"You heard me, we are going to swim with them"

"Really?"

"Yep" I jump on her and I kiss her all over her face "Britt you have to stop or we can't go in!" We change our clothes, we are in aquatic suits, we jump in the pool and a trainer makes us swim with the dolphins. God they are so wonderful, but not more than Santana! We are now sitting on the poolside...

"Are you ready Britt-Britt?" She asks me

"Ready for what, San?"

"Look there" she points and I look there... A dolphin jumps out the water, something is written on his body " Wanna be" another dolphin jumps out "my girlfriend?" another "pretty please!"

"Oh my god, San! Did you do this?" She nods "You are wonderful, and I would love to be your girlfriend" We kiss.

When the day ends, she takes me home and I invite her up. We are watching a movie and at the end of the movie we start to make out on the couch.

"You are so beautiful Britt" she says and kisses my nose.

"No, you are" she kisses me, she's above me, I put my hands on her lower back, she starts to kiss my neck. I start to bring my hands up with her dress, she takes the hem of my shirt and bring it over my head "Maybe we should go to the bedroom"

"Yeah I think we should" We intertwine our fingers and go in my bedroom. She lays me down and takes her dress off. We are in underwear, I caress her back and then I unlace her bra. What the fuck, she is so beautiful! Then she does the same to me and she stares at me.

"I'm really lucky to have you Britt" she says.

"I'm really lucky to have you too San, you make me so happy" She smiles and we kiss, her hand is above my panties, she looks me in the eyes like she want know if she can. I take her cheeks in my hands and kiss her, now she knows. She pulls my panties down, now I'm naked. She cups my center and begins to rub her hand against me, she's so sexy. I kiss her neck leaving some marks, we start to rub our bodies together. I pull her panties down too, now we are both naked. Her finger between my folds and my nails on her back, she rubs herself on me while she kisses my neck. I can't resist for long, my finger goes down between her folds and she moans a little, she's so wet. We stare at each other and our finger find the entrance, we both moan, she's inside me and I'm too, we start to move and we are already moaning. We aren't having sex, we are making love. She looks at me while I moan from the pleasure she's giving me. We start to move faster and our breaths are getting faster. My fingers find her sweet spot and her back arches. My other hand is in her hair, I take her face down to my neck. She starts to move her hips with her finger and my body starts to shake a little, we are both so close.

"S-an, I'm really close"

"I'm too Britt"

"San I think I love you" I confess, she looks at me.

"I think I love you too" She kisses me and we both come, our mouths are open but still together.

We help each other to ride our orgasm and we fall asleep in the same place...

...

"Oh wow! I can be really romantic!" I say.

"Yeah you can, San. That day was the most beautiful day of my life" She smiles.

"We should go to sleep now, tomorrow is my first day back to work!"

* * *

"Wake up San...San... Come on wake up"

"Umh... Are you ok Brittany?" I ask.

"Yeah, you have to wake up, it's your first day"

"Oh yeah, you are right"

After I change, Brittany is already ready. She changes Alex and now she's ready too. We are in the car and Alex is in her seat. I'm thinking of what Brittany told me yesterday, how we became girlfriends, I was totally in love with her to do something like that, I mean come on the zoo and dolphins! It was really cute, she changed me in someone better, I would love to remember our story, Brittany and Alex are my life now, I need to remember... What if can't I ever remember? ... Maybe I need to build a new story, new memories, no? Yes, but a new story with whom? Brittany? Well she's my wife, we need to speak about the other memories that I lost, our marriage, Alex's birth, us moving in together etc...

"San we've arrived" she says.

"Oh yeah" we get out from the car "That is your studio?"

"Yes, yours is the door on the left" I stare at the door "Jack will be there."

"Who is Jack?"

"Your assistant, he knows everything"

"Ok, thank you Brittany"

"You are welcome"

"You want to give mami a kiss?" I ask Alex.

"Si, mami!" She kisses my cheek.

"Enjoy yourself with mommy ok?" She nods "See you later"

"Bye " They both say.

I enter, where is Jack? God this office is really huge for only two people. I must be really the best! Oh that's my name, it must be my office, I open the door and... Wow, a huge painting of me Brittany and Alex on the wall, my pc on the desk, there are some books, some puff and a photo of me and Brittany on the other wall.

"Oh, Santana!" Jack says.

"Hello, are you Jack?" He nods "Umh, nice to meet you" I'm so embarrassed.

"Brittany told me that you don't remember some things"

"She's right"

"Ok, can you do your work?"

"I really don't know if I can remember anything of law"

"We can try and if you don't remember anything we can restart to study, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Jack" he smiles.

It's time for lunch, I join Brittany in her studio and I see her with a guy, should I worry? We are not together, but she's married, was she cheating on me? I take my phone and I call Quinn.

"Hi, San" she says.

"Hi, Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Was Brittany cheating on me?" She laughs "What's it so funny?"

"You really don't remember Brittany uh? Brittany a cheater?! Brittany is the most faithful woman in the world, she loves you Santana, why do you think that?"

"She's with..." She interrupts me.

"Wait a minute, are you worried? You like her!"

"She's my wife Quinn"

"You are not together"

"We have a daughter"

"Do you know how many people have children and aren't together? Or did you forget it?"

"You are really funny, Quinn. I only wanted to know if she was cheating on me"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Bye Quinn!" I hung up, Alex sees me and run to me "Hi honey, did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes Mami, I missed you"

"I missed you too" I kiss her forehead "I love you so much" She nuzzles her nose in my neck, Brittany sees us and she smiles.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asks me.

"Good, I don't remember everything, but I remember enough"

"It's good, no?

"Yes it is"

"Wait, why do you remember how to work? You started to study law and we met in the same year"

"I don't know Brittany, can we go home? Alex is falling asleep and she didn't eat" She nods. After lunch Alex went to sleep, Brittany and I are on the couch, she's silent. I think it's because I don't remember her, but I remember some things about law, but I don't know why. "Brittany please, I'm not lying, I would remember you and Alex if I could, I can't control what I can remember and what I can't" She remains silent "Brittany I'm really trying, I have a daughter I don't remember and I'm trying to know her, I'm staying here with you, to get to know you, we are married and I don't want a divorce, I wanna try, maybe we can be together again... Say something Brittany"

"I don't know what you want to hear Santana, we know where this story is going to end" She looks down.

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to leave me, you want Alex, you stay here for her, to know her, not for me, if we didn't have daughter you would already be gone"

"This is not true and you know it"

"I don't know anything, not anymore, we were married and happy and now you are a foreign"

"We are still married Brittany, what do you want? You want me to kiss you? You want me to sleep with you? What do you want? I can be a foreign to you, but remember that you are too to me, maybe you are saying these things 'cause you want to break up with me"

"What?!" She seems confused.

"Yeah, you say you love me, but you aren't even trying to rebuild a relationship, were you cheating on me?"

"Are you crazy Santana?"

"I saw you today with that guy"

"Who? Jonathan? He comes twice a week since I opened the studio and he has a girlfriend if you want to know. You wanted to be friends and now you are accusing me of cheating? To cheat on who, Santana ? A wife I don't have?" I don't know what to say, what can I say to her? I don't say anything and I go upstairs, in the guest room, I don't even know why we were fighting. A knock at the door stops my thoughts...

"Mami?" Alex says.

"Alex, what are you doing up? It's late" I go to her and I kneel in front of her.

"I heard you and mommy"

"Oh honey you don't have to worry, ok?" She nods.

"But you and mommy never fight"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to fight with mommy"

"I sleep with you"

"I would love to, but why don't you go to mommy? She is sad and you can make her feel better, what do you think?"

"And you sad"

"I know, but Mommy is more than me, she needs you so much, can you do this for me?" She nods "I love you so much Alex" I hug her.

"I lol you too mami!" I smile.

"Ok, now go, goodnight my love" I kiss her forehead and she goes to Brittany.

I feel hurt, why do I feel so? We are not together... But we are a family, was she right? If we weren't a family, if we hadn't had Alex, would I stay with her? Yes, maybe it wouldn't have been so sure, I would have had some doubts, but I married her for a reason, I only need to find it back.

**So what do you think? what do you think about Alex? Isn't she cute?! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hellooooo, thank you very much for the reviews and to keep reading this story :)**

**Guest: she has to figure it out as soon as possible ;)**

**jkat78: yeh it was, it's so hard for Britt to live this situation.**

**MaryPB: I hope you like it**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I'm in my bedroom, in our bedroom. I'm devastated, why did I say those things to her? I said I didn't have a wife, why am I so stupid? She is going to hate me now... I am crying, I want to go in the guest room and hug her, but I can't... I hear someone behind the door.

"Santana?" I say, Alex opens the door "Honey why are you still up?" She comes in the bed.

"You and mami sad"

"Did you hear us?"

"A little" now I'm feeling even worse.

"I'm so sorry Alex... Did you see mami?"

"Yes, she wants me with you" Alex went to her and Santana makes her come to me, why?

"Are you ok ?"

"Yes mommy, but you not"

"We will be" I hug her and we fall asleep.

**Santana POV**

It's morning now, I don't know how to go downstairs and face Brittany. I know that she cried yesterday night... Alex heard us, and she saw us after the fight, I'm the worst mother ever. I make Brittany cry and I make Alex sad... I go downstairs and no one is here, are they still asleep? I make breakfast and I go to wake them up. I open the door and they are sleeping together, Alex is above Brittany with her head on Brittany's chest, they are so cute.

"Alex" I say softly "Alex" she opens her eyes a little "breakfast is ready"

"Good morning mami" she says still half asleep.

"Morning my love, come here" I take her and she snuggles with me "Brittany, Brittany you have to wake up" with a hand I shake her.

"Mmmmh"

"Brittany, wake up"

"Hi Santana"

"Hi Brittany, I made breakfast, you have to eat something before you go to work"

"Ok, thank you"

We all eat in silence, Alex stares at us, she is a little confused, even she didn't know what to say. Brittany was staring at the ground, I think she's sorry for yesterday and I am too, how can I tell her?

"Alex why don't you go in your room and start getting ready?" I say and Brittany looks at me. Alex nods and goes upstairs.

"I should go too"

"Brittany I'm sorry"

"What? No, I am sorry Santana, I didn't want to say those things, I was angry and I didn't control myself, I'm really sorry"

"I am sorry too, for accusing you of cheating"

"I will never cheat on you San"

"I know Brittany"

"Why did you say it then?"

"I don't know, it's just came out"

"San, you were thinking something otherwise you wouldn't have told me that"

"Well... I thought that... I don't remember you, but I remember something about law, why don't I remember you? I think that you should be more important and I thought maybe we weren't happy..."

"You think that you don't remember me 'cause we weren't happy?" I didn't say anything "Santana?"

"Maybe" I mumble.

"We were happy San, I didn't lie, I loved you so much, I love you so much and you loved me San... Were you not happy with Alex?"

"What?"

"You don't remember her too" she says "so you weren't happy about Alex"

"No it's not possible, I love Alex"

"So you only doubt about me?" I look down "if you don't want me, why are you here?... Tell me, you know the answer, tell me that's because you want to stay with Alex"

"Brittany..." She interrupts me.

"No Santana, we were happy, a happy family, if you want to believe that you and I weren't it you can, but it's not true"

"Brittany..."

"Have a good day Santana"

She left me alone in the kitchen, we fought again, I didn't want to hurt her, but in that moment I believed it. Now I think she's right, I don't remember Alex too and it's impossible to not love her. Brittany is sorry and I get things worse, I'm so stupid.. I have to call Quinn.

"Hey San" she says.

"Hi Quinn, are you free?"

"Yes, are you ok?"

"I fought with Brittany again"

"Again?"

"Yeah, we fought last night and this morning, can we meet at the park?"

"Yes honey, see you later" I hung up and go upstairs.

"Alex, are you ready?"

"Yes mami"

"Do you wanna go to the park? Quinn will be there too"

"YEEEEH"

"Go tell mommy bye and we can go" she goes to Brittany and we leave. I sit and wait for Quinn.

"Hey San" Quinn says.

"Morning Quinn, how are you?"

"I could be better"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Yesterday I started working and I found out I remember enough about how to be a lawyer and Brittany freaked out. She started to say that I'll leave her, that I'm staying with her only for Alex and that we are foreign to each other, and then I accused her of cheating on me..."

"What? Why? I told you that she's not cheating on you"

"Yeah I know, but after work I saw her with a guy and when we started fighting I told her that maybe she was saying these things 'cause she wants to break up with me. At the end she told me that she can't cheat on a wife she doesn't have"

"Wow"

"Yep, this morning we apologized, but the we started to fight again, she asked me why I thought she was cheating on me and I told her that maybe I don't remember her cause we weren't happy..."

"What?"

"But she freaked out again, she told me that I wasn't happy with Alex cause I don't remember her too, but I know that I loved Alex, she was so mad, she is still mad at me"

"Well, it's a good fight!... San we weren't lying when we told you that you were happy, 'cause you were. I don't know why you don't remember some things, but it's not because of Brittany. You had an accident San, you lost your memory because of that, trust me"

"I don't know what to say to Brittany"

"You have to apologize"

"I know Quinn, but what if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She will forgive you San, it's Brittany, but you have to stop being stupid!"

* * *

I'm on the couch thinking of what Quinn told me, it's not Brittany's fault if I don't remember her. I shouldn't have told her that it was... Alex is in her room playing, I love that little girl so much, she's so wonderful, now that I have her I can't live without her... I start to make dinner, but Brittany hasn't arrived yet, where is she?

"Mami?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where's mommy?"

"At work" I lie, I don't know. She finished two, if not three, hours ago.

"Mami hungry!"

"I know, it's almost ready, why don't you go to watch the cartoons?"

She leaves me to go in the living room. I search for my phone to call Brittany and there's a text... "From Quinn: Brittany is here, I thought that you would like to know"... What? Why is she at Quinn's house? I called Quinn immediately.

"I knew that you would call"

"Why is Brittany there?"

"You know why San"

"No I don't know, only 'cause we fought doesn't mean that she doesn't have to be here"

"She's a little devastated"

"Could you pass me Brittany?"

"She doesn't want to talk... to you"

"Oh come on Quinn! Give the phone to Brittany"

"San she's crying please"

"... Ok, can you tell her that I am sorry?"

"Ok"

"Thank you Quinn... Oh, can you ask her if she can talk to Alex? She asked about her mommy..."

"Wait... Ok, she wants to talk to her too"

"Yeah"

I called Alex and she talked with Brittany... We ate in silent, I think that Alex knows why Brittany isn't here, she's so smart not to notice it. We slept together, well she's sleeping, I'm thinking that Brittany isn't here and it's my fault. She's so mad at me that she didn't inform me that she would not come home, I need to talk to her and she has to come home.

**Brittany POV**

"Brittany why are you crying?" Quinn asks.

"Why? Cause my wife doesn't know who I am and she thinks that we weren't happy"

"Britt come on, you know how Santana is"

"No, I know how Santana was, now I don't know anymore"

"She's the same person"

"No she isn't, she liked me almost immediately, how many day passed now? Two? So, this isn't the same Santana"

"Britt you have to understand that's all new for her, I know you miss her, but she doesn't remember. She woke up and she discovered that she has a daughter and a wife, it's not easy for her and I understand that it isn't easy for you too, but put yourself in her shoes"

"I know Quinn, but I have her, after the accident, and I can't even kiss her, I can't hug her and I can't make love to her, this situation sucks"

"I know Britt, but she's trying"

"Really? When? When she accused me of cheating? Or when she told me that we weren't happy?"

"Well you told her that you don't have a wife"

"I was answering her"

"Yeah? You were so delicate!"

"Quinn please don't start"

"She's staying in your house..." I interrupt her.

"Yeah for Alex"

"She could stay at her parents' house and come visit Alex, but she stays there and she sleeps in your bed, for you Brittany and you know that"

"Even if she sleeps there with me it's like she isn't"

"Can you give her time? She was sorry Brittany and she was upset when she called me"

"Why?"

"Cause you weren't home Brittany, she wanted you there with her and Alex, so why are you here instead?"

"I couldn't face her"

"Tomorrow morning you have to be home, are we clear?"

"Yes... Quinn?... Thank you"

"You are welcome babe, now go to sleep"

**Santana POV**

It's morning now, Alex is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. I go downstairs to make breakfast and I see Brittany sitting in the kitchen, and now?

"Hi" she says.

"Hi" we stay silent for a few seconds, a very uncomfortable silence.

"Umh I want to s..." I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry Brittany" she stares me "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating and I'm sorry I thought that we weren't happy, if I don't remember it's because of the accident, not because we weren't happy and I am really really sorry"

"Thanks, but I am sorry too, for saying that I don't have a wife and I'm sorry if yesterday I didn't come home"

"Ok, it's only that... this thing about not remembering, it's really frustrating and I don't know what to do"

"Ok San, I forgive you, I should understand that it' hard for you and maybe you can be scared, I'm really sorry" she starts to cry.

"No Brittany, don't cry please" I hug her, her nose on my neck "I don't wanna see you cry ok? It makes me cry too"

"You said the same thing before the accident"

"It's a start!" She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Where's Alex?"

"In our room, why don't you go to wake her up? She missed you yesterday"

She goes upstairs and I bring my hand to my cheek. She kissed my cheek, it's so strange... Now that she is here I feel better, Alex is going to be happy, and if she's happy I'm happy too. Well I'm happy that she's here anyway... That means something right? Maybe I'm starting to see Brittany like a friend. Well I live with her it was about time!

**No more fights! tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hello guys, you make me so happy when I see reviews,new followers or new favs.. I love you :)**

**jkat78: well Kurt and Rachel will come home soon from their show, there will be more Pucktana and for the others, I don't know, maybe Mike will get involved. :)**

**arlenne0794: Santana is still confused by her "new life", she's starting only now to be more confident and to feel comfortable enough.. The questions about Brittany will come soon, she is also a little bit scared .. wait and see!**

* * *

**Brittany POV **

I'm so happy that Santana and I are fine now, I can't stand fighting with her, yesterday was awful, thank god Quinn was there! Alex is asleep in our bed, she is so beautiful, she's my baby.

"Alex... Honey wake up... Mommy is here" I say slowly.

"Mmmh... Mommy?"

"Morning pretty girl"

"Mommy" she screams and hugs me.

"I missed you so much yesterday"

"Me too"

"What did you do?"

"With mami"

"Mami is wonderful"

"Yes, I lol her"

"I love her too, why don't we go downstairs to mami?" She nods and we join Santana in the kitchen.

"Good morning my love" she kisses Alex.

"Morning mami, mommy is here!"

"Yes she is" she says "What do you want to do?"

"With mami"

"And mommy too" she says and I smile.

"Yeeeeaah" she runs in her room.

"What do you want to do San?" I ask.

"I don't know, do you want to go somewhere?"

"We can go to... No, nothing"

"What Brittany? Come on tell me"

"No it's stupid"

"I bet it's not" she smiles.

"We can go to the zoo" I mumble.

"Ok"

"What? What did you say?" She said ok? Nah!

"I said ok, we can go to the zoo"

"Mami help me!"She screams.

"I'm coming! Do you wanna go to the zoo?" San screams back.

"YEEAAHHH THE ZOOOO"

"Come on Brittany you have to change!" Today is going to be a long day!

**Santana POV**

Why did I say yes?! I can't go to the zoo with her, what was I thinking? I asked her to be my girlfriend there, we can't go there. But if I change plan now I may hurt her again... I have to do this, Alex will be happy, Brittany, maybe she will be happy too... and I, well I don't know! I need help, where's my phone?

"Santana I will kill you if you and Brittany fought again" she says.

"Umh, no, we are fine"

"Ok... Why did you call?"

"'Cause I'm stupid!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You are a really good friend you know?!"

"Yes I know! Come on San tell me what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! We are going to the zoo, Brittany suggested it and I said yes, but we can't go there, we became girlfriend there!"

"Why did you say yes if you don't want to go?"

"I don't know"

"San you have to enjoy your family time, go to the zoo with Britt and Alex, you will be happy, don't think about your past. You have to go on, I know that you and Britt are going to end back together, but you just don't know it yet, so go and enjoy yourself"

"I can do it"

"Yes you can, and please stop calling me everytime you panic!"

"Bye Quinn"

"Bye honey"

I can do it, I only have to not think about the past, I have to enjoy myself with Alex and Brittany. It can't be that embarrassing and Alex will be there with me!

* * *

Here we go, we started walking and we saw a lot of animals, Alex is between us.

"Mommy the dolphins!"

"Umh what?!" Brittany answers. Ok now I'm fucked!

"The dolphins, the dolphins" she takes our hands and bring us toward the pool «They're cute"

"Yes they are" I say. Brittany seems sad and I know why.

"Mami look!" Some person is taking a picture with the dolphins.

"Do you wanna go?" Brittany asks her.

"Yes, mami too" We go there and while we wait I text Quinn.

**To Quinn: Brittany seems sad.**

**From Quinn: why?**

**To Quinn: Alex saw the dolphins and she wants a photo.**

**From Quinn: Oh wow, are you sad too?**

**To Quinn: no.**

**From Quinn: San?**

**To Quinn: a little, it's just not right.**

**From Quinn: what?**

**To Quinn: that she is sad.**

**From Quinn: make her happy!**

**To Quinn: what?! Quinn I can't do what you are thinking.**

**From Quinn: Oh come on San, you don't have to kiss her. You can just take her hand, she will be so happy.**

**To Quinn: but I can't, I can't make her thinking there's something when there isn't.**

**From Quinn: are you sure that there is nothing?**

**To Quinn: yes Quinn, it's too soon.**

"Who are you texting?" She asks me.

"What? ... Oh, it's Quinn"

"Is she alright?" I nod "It's our turn"

We take our photo and continue to walk. Brittany is still sad, it's killing me. What can I do? She has tears in her eyes, she can't do this, she really can't, fuck! I take her hand. I close my eyes for an instant and I do it! She looks at me, her eyes are full of happiness and she gives me a small smile... We stayed hand in hand for some hours and then we had lunch... Alex is asleep on me, she was so tired.

"I think it's time to go" I say.

"Yes, she is even more beautiful when she sleeps" she says "Sometimes she looks just like you"

"Yeah, it's incredible, how can she look like me?"

"San we chose the donor together, he looked like you, so Alex is a perfect mix of us" I smile. "Come on we have to go, do you want me to take her?"

"No it's ok"

* * *

We are at home now, Alex is asleep in her room and Brittany and I are in the living room watching TV. Today was... Interesting, it wasn't so weird, us holding hands...

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"Umh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing"

"San? Tell me what you are thinking about"

"Really nothing" she looks at the TV "Tell me something else about us" She looks at me."Who proposed?"

"Me" she smiles.

_Flashback Brittany POV_

_"Sanny?... Sanny wake up!" We are on the couch and she fell asleep._

_"I don't wanna" Sometimes she's like a baby, my baby._

_"Come on Sanny, I have a surprise for you"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep, but you have to wake up"_

_"Ok, I'm awake.. What is my surprise?" She starts to kiss my neck._

_"This isn't your surprise!"_

_"No?!" She smiles._

_"No" I kiss her "Go put something on"_

_After we change we are on the road. I'm driving and she keeps asking me where we are going, like I said, she's a baby! Here we go._

_"Honey we can't have sex on the beach!" She says._

_"I know, we aren't going to"_

_"Britt- Britt what..." She stops, she looks at the beach, there is a red carpet, at the end a gazebo is waiting for us "What is it Britt?"_

_"Come with me" I take her hand and we go sit. There are lamps all around, our dinner is on the table and the sun is starting to set._

_"It's so beautiful here Britt, thank you"_

_"This is nothing"_

_"There's more?! You are the most perfect girlfriend on the world"_

_"No I'm not, you are... San, come here" She stands up and comes in front of me, she's leaning against the table and I'm leaning against her, I kiss her "Ok, now it's time"_

_"For what?"_

_"San we spent 5 years together, you are so beautiful, a wonderful girl and I don't know what I did to deserve make me so happy and you don't even notice it and I don't know if I could live without you, 'cause you are my world San and I love you so much" She has tears in her eyes now. I kneel and she starts to cry "I want to live my life with you, every seconds of it, I want children with you, a dog, a huge house, I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want to laugh with you, I want you and only you for the rest of my life, 'cause I can't think of a life without you, San, would you marry me?" She stays silent. She's crying and smiling "San? You are making me nervous!"_

_"Fuck Britt I love you so much" she jumps on me and we kiss, we are on the ground now._

_"I love you so much too San"_

_"San the ring, I don't wanna lose it"_

_"Oh yes, I'm sorry I can't resist you"_

_"I know I know, I'm adorable" She straddles me, I take the ring and slowly I put it on her finger._

_"I love you" She says._

_"I love you too" We kiss, our hands are everywhere and our bodies are moving together._

_"Britt... We have to go home, now!"_

_"Yes! Really really fast"_

* * *

**Santana POV**

"You were so romantic Brittany" I say.

"Yeah, you love the beach so I thought that was the perfect place"

"I bet it was"

"Oh it was, it was!... I'm going to go wake Alex up so we can start making dinner" I nod and she goes upstairs.

Today was a beautiful day, we were so close and we only walked hand in hand and then she told me how she proposed to me. She was so sweet and romantic. I can't believe that someone could do something like that for me...

* * *

**Ehy what you think? Do you like it? Oh and Happy 4th of July!**


	10. Chapter 09

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi everyone.. Thanks for the reviews and to keep reading this story..**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I'm sleeping when I feel something on me, what is it? I open my eyes and I see Brittany's head on my stomach. How can she be comfortable in this position?! I have to wake her up now. It's gonna be embarrassing, but she can't sleep on me!

"emh, Brittany?... Brittany, wake up!"

"Are you ok San?" she's still half asleep.

"Yes, I'm ok, but you are using me as a pillow"

"What?" she raises her head immediately "I'm sorry San, I didn't notice"

"It's nothing Brittany. Do you have to work today?"

"No, you?"

"Yes, Jonathan wants me to go in today, at .." I look at the phone "Shit, I have to be there in 10 minutes"

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"Umh, you should change and wake Alex up. I think I'll go by myself" She nods.

**Brittany POV**

I slept like a baby last night. I didn't sleep like that since the accident... But obviously I can't sleep on her every night, fuck, I want her to remember and I want it now! Yeah, it can't be so easy... Today will be a happy day, I can pass all day with Alex, let's the day starts!

"Alex... Alex, my little love wakey wakey!" I say.

"Mommy, sleep" she mumbles.

"I know you are sleepy, but it's already late and plus I don't have to work today, so we can play together"

"Really?" She suddenly stands up.

"Yep"

"Breakfast mommy" I take her and we go downstairs "Where's mami?" She always searches San, when she was at the hospital it was so hard for Alex, it was destroying her and me too.

"She's at work" she makes her 'sad face'. I hate when she does it "But we can call mami before we go out, what do you think?"

"See mami"

"Come on, we have to change so we can go to visit mami at work"

"YEEEEEEH I lol you mommy" She hugs me.

"I love you too"

After getting ready we go to Santana's studio, her door is closed, is someone in there with her? Where is Jonathan?

"Mommy" she pulls my shirt.

"Go knock at her door"

"This Mommy?" She asks near a black door and I nod, she knocks and nothing happens, she tries again.

"Come in" Alex opens the door.

"MAMIIIIIIIII" she runs toward her.

"My love!" She takes her "Is mommy with you?" Alex nods.

"You work" Alex says

"Yeah honey, I have to, but you can go to play with mommy" she nods.

"Everything is ok here?" I ask.

"Yes, Jonathan is somewhere around"

"Ok, do you..." The ring of my phone interrupts me "Hello beautiful girl... I'm fine, you?... Yes she is in front of me with Alex... Today?... Yes I can, don't be stupid she doesn't hate you... See you later, bye"

"Who do I not hate?" She asks me.

"Rachel, she thinks that you hate her, 'cause you don't remember her and in high school you hated her"

"Oh, well she has all right to think it!"

"San! You love Rachel"

"Ok, I will try to be... Sweet"

"Thank you... Alex we have to go"

"Where are you going?"

"We have to go to the grocery and then pick up Rachel and Kurt at the airport"

"They will stay for lunch?"

"Yes, I could call Quinn too"

"Oh yeah it's perfect"

"Ok, come on Alex say bye to mami"

"Bye mami I'll miss you"

"I will miss you too" she hugs her and kisses her head "Don't enjoy yourself to much without me!"

"Oh we won't! I have to make lunch for... 7 people!"

"See you later"

* * *

**Santana POV**

It was a full day at work. I'm so tired and there are 6 people at home that are waiting for me... I'm going to die! I'm at home now, but I don't want to open the door. I hear Brittany speaking with Kurt and Alex laughing with Rachel. Where the hell are Quinn and Puck?!

"Hello sweet tits!"

"What the fuck Puck! You want my death?!"

"Nope, I love you too much" he hugs me.

"Hey put your hand down!"Quinn says.

"I'm so happy that you are here" I hug her.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm tired and I don't know if I can handle Rachel"

"You love Rachel" Noah tells me

"Brittany already told me, but I don't remember our beautiful friendship!"

"We are here with you, ok? Now move your ass and get in!" Quinn says.

When we open the door the house is suddenly silent, now I'm scared, is someone going to kill me? I have three people on me now, I can't breathe. I realize that it's Rachel, Kurt and Alex.

"Guys you have to let her breathe" Brittany says. Thanks Brittany!

"Oh my god San, I'm so happy to see you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't at the hospital when you woke up, but now I'm here and I'm so so happy. I know that you don't remember our life here in New York and that you probably want to kill me now, but I missed you so much" Rachel says, is she human? Does she ever breathe?! I already have a headache!

"...Ok" I say and Quinn starts to laugh. Rachel is confused, but I don't know what to say to her.

"I told you, she hates me!" She says to Brittany.

"Umh San, how do you feel? Are you better?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, I'm better thanks, how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Come on San, a beer is waiting you!" Puck says and gives me a beer. Brittany is watching me.

"Thanks"

"Mami" she is sad, I didn't notice her.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, but aunt Rachel was talking to me"

"She talks much" she says low.

"Oh god you are definitely my daughter!" I take her "Do you want to watch TV with mami?" She nods and we leave the kitchen.

"Rachel, she doesn't hate you" Brittany says.

"Yeah, she is tired from work" Quinn says.

"QUINN CAN YOU COME HERE?" I shout from the living room and she joins us.

"Are you ok San?"

"Yes, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends..."

"Oh come on Quinnie Quinnie"

"Don't call me Quinnie, you know that I hate it... Tell me what you want"

"Brittany is weird, can you speak with her?"

"What? No, if you think she has a problem go speak with her!"

"I can't Quinn, I probably did something and I don't know what. I'm too tired to speak to her about that, pretty please" I give her a huge smile.

"Only 'cause I love you"

"I love you too"

"Shhh mami" Alex says.

"Oh yeah she is definitely yours!" Puck says.

**Brittany POV**

Why is she in the living room with only Puck and Alex? Doesn't she want to eat lunch with all of us? I'm such an idiot, it's too much for her...

"BRITTANY!" Quinn shouts in front of me.

"What the hell Quinn there's no need to shout I'm right here"

"I called you four times!... What were you thinking about?"

"Mm?"

"What were you thinking about Britt?"

"That this is too much for San, I'm so stupid"

"No you are not, San is only tired from work and she doesn't remember how to tolerate Rachel! But she's ok... Were you ok before?"

"What do you mean?"

"San says that you were weird"

"Why did she tell you that?"

"I don't know, she asked me to come to you and ask"

"She can't ask me? She needs a third person to speak to me?" I'm starting to get upset.

"No Britt, she thinks she maybe did something not right and she's too tired to talk about it now"

"Oh... She didn't do anything... It's only that, when we were all here before, it looked like nothing happened to her, no accident, Rachel and her friends and... "

"And what Britt?"

"She doesn't love me Quinn"

"She loves you Britt, she asked me to come to you cause she was worried, I told you, give her time"

"Ok, I'm trying"

"I know honey" she hugs me.

**Santana POV**

It's lunch time and we are all sitting around the table. I'm sitting next to Noah and we keep chatting about nothing, god I love him! Brittany is in front of me, sometime she stares at me, she's talking with Rachel and Alex is between me and Quinn, Quinn is like another mother, she's helping Alex eat, they are adorable... The phone rings...

"I'll get it" Brittany excuses herself and leaves the table "Hi Maribel" my mother? "Yes we are fine, you?...Yes she is ok, today she's a little tired from work... I told her the same" Why is she speaking with Brittany instead of me?! "Oh yeah you are right, I didn't notice... I hope so, I don't want too" What are they talking about? "Yeah I'll talk to her later, do you want to talk to her?.. Oh ok, talk to you soon Maribel... bye bye" she returns.

"What did my mother want?" I ask.

"Oh, we can talk about it later, she sends you a kiss by the way"

"...Ok"

After lunch we all clean the kitchen, I take Alex in her room so she can sleep and I join the others in the living room.

"Hey San we have to go, but can we meet tomorrow to talk? Please?" Rachel asks.

"Umh, ok"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" They hug me and leave.

"Maybe we should go too" Quinn says.

"Yeah I have the night shift tonight" Puck says.

"Ok guys, see you soon" Brittany says.

"Hey Lopez, one of this days I'll bring you with me ok?"

"Where Noah?"

"I don't know, we have to discover!"

"Ok ok Puck" they leave.

"Hey San, why don't you come here?" Brittany asks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a little tired, I want to lie down on the couch and watch TV"

"Ok... Umh Brittany, what did my mum tell you?" I sit close to her.

"Oh yeah, well, it's almost Christmas and we used to go at my parents house and pass the holiday together, us and our parents, Maribel wanted to know if this year we are going to do the same, she isn't sure if you want to do it since... Well, you know"

"Oh..."

* * *

**I hope you liked.. Tell me what you think.**.


	11. Chapter 10

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi guys thank very much, I am really happy that you like this story and that you are still reading it :) and thank you for the reviews ;)  
**

**Arlenne0794 : well Santana will feel something soon! **

**Lengieslovex: oh yes, that's going to happen in some chapters :)**

**Lovesongnr: owh thank you very much, it's important to me to hear that :)**

**Heya-gleek12: 'Cause Alex is a baby, her baby.. I know Brittany is her wife, but Santana is scared about a relationship, she has to find herself again and to find in Brittany the person who found years ago and she is really close:)**

**Guest: thank you and I'm trying to be very fast:)**

* * *

_"Oh yeah, well, it's almost Christmas and we used to go at my parents house and pass the holiday together, us and our parents, Maribel wanted to know if this year we are going to do the same, she isn't sure if you want to do it since... Well, you know"_

_"Oh..."_

* * *

"If you don't want we can understand" she says.

"It's not that I don't want"

"What is it?"

"I can't say no..." She interrupts me.

"Yes you can"

"No Brittany, Christmas all together will make you happy, I can't take it away from you"

"You are the most amazing woman in the world, you know that?"

"No, I'm definitely not"

"Yes you are, you could be so uncomfortable at my parents house, but you will come anyway because it's your family" she has tears in her eyes.

"Please Brittany don't start crying"

"They are happy tears San, I love you so much"

I hug her and we stay on the couch for a little and she fall asleep. I go upstairs to take a look on Alex and she's awake.

"Hey beautiful girl, what are you doing?"

"Play mami play" She gives me some toys and I sit next to her on the floor.

"Why didn't you call me or mommy when you woke up?"

"Play" she's too concentrated to answer me!

"No I want this one" I take one of her toys.

"No mami" She starts to get on me, she's sit on my stomach and I'm lying on the ground. "mami!"

"No I can't give it to you" I stuck put my tongue, I put down the toy and I start to tickle her.

"Mami stop!" She's so beautiful when she laughs.

"What is happening here?" Brittany says.

"Mommy" She's still sitting on me.

"What are you doing honey?" She smiles.

"Mami plays with me, here mommy here" Brittany sits next to me and Alex goes to her and kisses her on the cheek. We play together for about an hour...

"I have to make dinner, are you hungry pretty girl?" I ask.

"Yes mami"

"Do you want to help me?" I ask to Brittany and she nods. While we make dinner Alex is in the living room.

"How was work?" She asks.

"Really tiring, Jonathan was testing me. I don't know how many documents he gave me!"

"I always thought it was the opposite. You should gave him more work"

"Yeah, but we wanted to know if I could handle various types of practices"

"Ok, but don't tire yourself too much. I know that you feel better, but be more careful"

"Ok I will try... Oh, I should meet Rachel tomorrow"

"Yeah I heard, are you ok with that?"

"I don't know, you and Quinn told me that we are friends and that I love her, but I only remember her as the annoying girl from high school"

"Yeah, she told me something about what you did to her"

"What? I can't believe you stayed with me even after she told you! "

"Yeah, I thought about breaking up with you, but someone had to stay with you!"

"Oh really?!" I put my wet hand on her face.

"Oh no, you didn't!" I nod and we start to fight with the water, we are like kids!

"I give up, I give up" I say.

"You are always the first to give up"

"I'm such a loser!"

"So... You are going to meet Rachel tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have to give her a chance"

"Oh, you are such a sweetheart!" She says.

"I will take revenge!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep talking"

After dinner we go straight to bed, we're so tired. Yeah we sleep together again, well not sleep sleep, only sleep, but I can feel that we are more comfortable now.

* * *

I'm woke up by soft kisses on my face, initially I thought it was Brittany and I opened my eyes immediately, but it was Alex.

"Morning mami" she says.

"Morning my love" I kiss her forehead "Where's mommy?" She shrugs. She can't have gone out without waking me, Alex is here... I hear something in the bathroom, is she throwing up? I put Alex on the bed and I run in the bathroom. I open the door and Brittany turn toward me, she's naked, FUCK SHE'S NAKED! I immediately close my eyes and I try to get out but my face slams against the door.

"Fuck" I say, I put my hands on my face.

"Oh my god San, are you ok?" She asks really worried, she put her hands on my chin to look at my face "Your nose is bleeding"

"What?!" I open my eyes and she is still naked and now she is practically on me, I look up "Brittany you are naked"

"Umh?... Oh fuck, I'm sorry... You can open your eyes" She has a towel around her.

"Is it bad?"

"... Noo" She doesn't seem so sure

"Mommy?" She goes to open the door, but Brittany stops her.

"Umh honey, watch the TV in our bed, me and mami will come soon, ok?" She nods.

"What the hell Brittany, you said it wasn't bad, but Alex can't see me"

"Well it isn't that bad, but it's better if Alex doesn't see it"

"Can you do something please?"

"You are such a baby sometimes!" She helps me to clean my face and she makes the bleeding stop "Ok, you are all cleaned up, but your nose is a little swollen"

* * *

We eat breakfast and Brittany goes to work. I'm at home with Alex and I decide to call Rachel.

"Brittany, please tell me that she will come" she answers.

"It's Santana!"

"Oh, hi Santana, are you still coming?"

"Well this morning I had a little accident with the door and my nose is swollen, can you maybe come here?"

"Oh yeah it's not a problem, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm ok"

"Ok, see you later"

We spend all the morning at home, but we enjoy ourselves. We play every kind of game, I love my daughter. After lunch Brittany comes home...

"Hey San? Rachel is here" she says.

"Hey hello you two" I say, I see Rachel with a box "What is it?"

"I brought some albums of photo, so you can see how we were"

"Oh, it's perfect!"

"Where is Alex?" Brittany asks.

"She is sleeping in our room"

"Why is she in our room?"

"I don't know how we ended there! Did you eat already?"

"Oh you are so cute even if you are not together" Rachel says. Brittany looks down and presses her lips together. Damn Rachel has a big mouth!

"Can I see the photos?" I say.

"Yeah, are you coming Britt, you are in the photos too!"

These photos are crazy, I laughed so much... There are photos of me and Rachel when we did some jokes to Kurt, we wrote on his face, we put toothpaste all over his body, we made him eat things that weren't comestible, or we put his hand in the water to make him pee in bed. I have to admit that it must have been funny. There some photos of me and Rachel everywhere, we made funny faces, we were so adorable. Photos at parks, in the swimming pool, when we dance, in our house, at her house and in some photos there is Brittany, sleeping on the couch as she was sleeping on me with her face in my neck, she was cute, or us in the pool, I was on her shoulders, us in bed while we were in pajamas and all of us at parties, me, Brittany, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Puck and other photos. Seeing these photos almost makes me cry, we were all friends and we loved each other so much, I want to remember all of this.

"Are you ok San?" Rachel asks.

"I wish I could remember" I say. Brittany stands up and goes in the kitchen, leaving me and Rachel alone.

"We will figure something. Only cause you can't remember doesn't mean that we cannot make new memories"

"You are right"

"How are things with Brittany?" She asks.

"Well, we are friends"

"And is she ok with it?"

"I don't think so, but she respects it, I can't be more than a friend for her"

"Why? Isn't she pretty?"

"Yeah she's a beautiful girl, I don't know how I could find such a beautiful girl, but I'm starting to feel confident with my life now. I learned to live in this house, I have Alex, I work and Brittany is too much, and I'm a little scared"

"About what?"

"Now we are ok, we live together, we sleep in our room, we stay with Alex, if we start dating, it might get complicated cause I don't know her and if, if we break up it will be worse. We couldn't stay in the same house cause she would hate me"

"San when you came home that day I was so proud of you, cause you told me _'hey Rachel I met a girl today'_ and then you started to tell me what you did together etc, but I was proud cause you weren't the insecure girl from high school anymore. The one that was afraid to let someone in her life or that always thought of what could go wrong, but now it seems like you're still that girl. San you have to love and be loved, and Brittany is the one for you, I don't say it 'cause you are already married, but cause it's true San"

"Thank you Rachel"

"Ok, now I have to go"

"Ok, see you soon"

After she left I went to find Brittany, she was sitting in the kitchen staring at nothing. I didn't say anything. After dinner anything seemed ok, maybe she was just thinking... We have to talk about Christmas tomorrow and I will need help to buy the presents... It will be a long, long day!

* * *

**Ehy what you think? :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**ehy guys here the next chapter, hope you like it ;) thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

It's morning and Brittany is in the bed but her back is facing me, Alex is still sleeping, maybe I should ask her something. Yesterday she was so quiet... I put my hand on her shoulder and I shake her gently...

"Brittany... Hey Brittany"

"Mmh, what's up San?" She says softly.

"Can you turn around? I want to ask you something" she turns toward me so we are now facing each other "Are you ok?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Cause you are really quiet, are you ok?"

"Yes I am"

"Brittany"

"Ok, see those photos made me... sad" she says.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"I know, but please don't be sad anymore... Anyway, when should we leave for Christmas?"

"Are you sure?" I nod "ok, I'll book the tickets today, I don't know, in three days"

"Oh, it's soon"

"I know, I forgot about it"

"Yeah I did too" I say.

"You should call your mum to let her know"

"Later now I have to get ready for work"

"I'm working today too"

"Will you bring Alex with you?" She nods "oh, umh, about Christmas, what should we buy our parents?"

"I don't know, everything will be alright"

"Ok, will we go together? I don't know what to buy"

"Of course, maybe we can go to the mall, tomorrow?" She says.

"Ok, I have to go, see you later"

After I got ready I went to work, Jonathan told me I have an new appointment and it will be a long morning... After a few hours of work I called my mum.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm ok mum, you?"

"I'm fine, have you talked with Brittany?"

"Yeah, we'll come"

"I'm so happy to hear that, you always loved Christmas at Pierce house"

"Well it seemed the right thing to do"

"Baby girl if you don't want to go you can tell me"

"Brittany was so happy when I said yes and Alex will be too"

"Oh honey I can understand, but are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes mum I'm sure, it can't be that hard"

"I don't know, I hope not"

"Yeah I hope so too!"

"So did you book your plane tickets?"

"No Brittany will book later, you?"

"I booked last week"

"What? I said yes only yesterday"

"I know, but you are my little baby and I know you more than you think"

"Ok mum I have to go now, bye"

"Bye I love you"

"I love you too"

Ok now the only thing that I have to do is buy the presents for my girls, I need help and who is better than my best friend to do that?! Another call...

"Hello my lovable friend"

"Oh I'm in trouble!" Puck says.

"No you are not, I need some help with the presents for Brittany and Alex"

"Ok, you scared me, obviously I will take my girl out"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes, everytime you want babe, when do you want to go?"

"Today after lunch?"

"Perfect, will you pick me up at home?"

"What? Firstly you should be the one who have to pick me and... Umh, I really don't know where you live, amnesia remember?"

"Fuck sometimes I'm really stupid"

"Oh yeah you are, are you in?"

"Yeah, I will pick you up at your home, ok?"

"Yes, see you later"

* * *

I'm finally home. I already hate that studio, well I love my job but I don't like to be confined for too long and plus I'm hungry...

"Hey San, how was work?" Brittany asks.

"Boring, it was so boring, what did you do?"

"Some early lessons and then I spent time with Alex"

"Where is she?"

"Up in her room, she was playing"

"Do you want a hand with lunch?"

"No thanks, go call Alex, it's almost ready" I nod and I go to Alex.

"Knock knock!" I say.

"Mami"she hugs me.

"Lunch is ready, are you hungry?" She nods and we join Brittany. After lunch I see that my phone is ringing.

"Oh it's Puck, see you later"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"At the mall"

"Oh..." She says, but she was sad, like I said something bad, then I realized...

"No Brittany I didn't mean it like that. I'm going to the mall 'cause I have to buy presents and you and Alex can't come, 'cause they are yours so..."

"Oh! I thought..." I interrupt her.

"Britt I can be a bitch, but not to my family and my friends!" She is crying.

"Why are you crying? I said that it's because of the presents"

"No, no it's not that"

"What is it?" What did I do now?!

"You called, you called me Britt"

"Oh... What?"

"You called me Britt, it's the first time since the accident, you always called me Britt"

"..ok.. Umh, I should go, can I leave you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah you can go, don't worry" I nod and I left.

"Hey Puck"

"Hey little girl" I kiss him on the cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so yeah "

"What's happened?"

"I called Brittany Britt and she started to cry"

"Is she ok?"

"I think so, is it so important that I called her Britt?"

"Well you called her Britt before, well, when you didn't call her babe or baby"

* * *

"Ok, what were you thinking about?" He asks me.

"About what?"

"The presents San!"

"Ohh, I don't know, what Did I buy last year?"

"Quinn remembers these things! Why did you bring me here?"

"Yeah I think that I chose the wrong bestfriend!"

"Hey!" He punches my arm softly.

"Oh thank god there's Rachel... god. Did I really say that?!"

"Ohhh yes! Where is she?"

"There"

"Hello girl" Puck says.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I'm here to buy presents for Brittany and Alex, but I don't know what to buy and Puck isn't helping"

"I can help you, I can help you, please let me help you!" She says super excited.

"Thank you Rachel"

We stayed at the mall hours and hours, we looked in every shop. If we go in another I could pass out! But I admit that she isn't so bad and she helped me a lot and now I have two presents for Brittany and three for Alex...

"Ok, we can go San" Puck says.

"Umh, Rachel? Can you take me home?"

"Oh come on San only because I didn't know what yo-" I interrupt him.

"No it's not for that, I wanna talk with Rachel about something, if she can"

"Yes I can"

"Ok San, see you later" Puck says and I kiss his cheek.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Rachel asks me.

"Today I called Brittany, Britt and she was so happy"

"Really? Oh I'm so happy"

"Why are you happy?"

"'Cause you are starting to get closer to her"

"Only because I called her Britt?!"

"At the beginning only you called her Britt, then we started too, I bet she was happy, maybe you are starting to remember something without noticing it..."

"I really don't know"

"Come on I'm taking you home"

* * *

"Mami" she hugs my leg.

"Hey honey" I put the bags on the table.

"What mami?" She was trying to take the bags.

"No honey, these are for you and mommy, but you have to wait until Christmas"

"Presents?!" I nod and I take her. "YEEEEH" She is so happy "I lol you mami"

"I love you too" I kiss her forehead then I put her down and she runs in the living room.

"She loves you so much" Brittany says.

"I love her too, but maybe we should teach her the word 'love' instead of 'lol', what do you think?!"

"No I like it too much when she says lol!"

"Ok ok" I smile.

"Did you enjoy your time at the mall?"

"Yeah, we met Rachel, she helped me with the presents"

"So you talked to her"

"Yeah she isnt' so bad"

"Oh wow"

"Yeah I know... umh when can we go to the mall?"

"But you went today!"

"I know but we have to buy something for our parents"

"Oh yeah, I don't know, tomorrow morning? Do you work?"

"No I'm free"

"Ok, did you book the plane tickets?"

"Yep, we leave in two days"

"Did you know that my mom already booked her tickets last week?!"

"Yeah she told me"

"What? When?"

"I don't remember, we called eachother San"

"Oh ok, I didn't know"

"I love your family"

"How did it go when you met them?"

"They were adorable and you were so nervous, when you told me that you wanted me to meet them I thought you were going to pass out!" She laughs.

"Yeah? Tell me about it"

**Flashback Brittany POV**

_I wake up and I'm nose to nose with Santana._

_"Babe, babe wake up" I say._

_"Mmmh, I wanna sleep" she mumbles._

_"Come on Sanny" I kiss her._

_"Mmmh, don't kiss me"_

_"Why?" She kisses me and straddles me._

_"You know that I'm horny in the morning"_

_"You are always horny, San"_

_"Can you blame me?"_

_"No I can't" we kiss for awhile before Rachel enters our room._

_"Berry I told you, I don't know how many times, that you have to knock before you enter!"_

_"Yeah yeah yeah, your mom's on the phone" she gives her the phone._

_"Shit... Mum?...yeah... No, I didn't tell her yet... I know it was mine... Don't tell me what to do!... Ok, bye... Yeah I love you too" She hangs up "Thanks for the phone, but you have to knock anyway!"_

_"Come in the kitchen, breakfast is ready" Rachel says while she leaves the room._

_"Is everything ok with your mom?" I ask._

_"Yes, come eat something" why is she so weird?_

_..._

_"Santana you are freaking me out, stop playing with the food" Rachel says "whats up?"_

_"Umh?"_

_"Come on San, spill out!" She says._

_"Ok... Umh... Well, Brittany... Can you leave Rachel? I want to talk with Brittany!" She is so nervous._

_"What? Absolutely not!"_

_"Fuck... Anyway, where was I?"_

_"You didn't say anything" I say._

_"Right, well, why is it so hard?"_

_"Are you breaking up with me?!"_

_"What? No! "_

_"...ok" I'm confused._

_"A few days ago I was at my parents house and I talked about you and they..." She stops._

_"Do they hate me?" They can't hate me, they don't know me!_

_"No they don't"_

_"San now you are freaking me out, tell me what the fuck happened with your parents!"_

_"Oh wow!" Rachel says._

_"They like you... So I told them that maybe you could... You could meet them... Fuck, why is so hot in here?"_

_"Our little Sanny is growing up" Rachel says._

_"Don't you have anything else to do Barbra?!" Rachel rolled her eyes._

_"San are you crazy?! You scared me and you only wanted me to meet your family" I punched her arm._

_"Ouch! Is it a yes?!"_

_"Of course, you told me that they already like me!"_

_A few days later we are at her parent's house.._

_"Are you ok, Britt?"_

_"Yes, I am, you?"_

_"Not too much"_

_"Why baby?"_

_"I don't know, it's a big step and I never brought a girl at home, or a boy, only friends, not people I was in a relationship with... ''_

_"San you have to calm down, nothing bad it's going to happen, you are more nervous than me!" We knock._

_"Oh my god, here you are" An older version of Santana is in front of me. "What are you doing there? Come here and hug me" She hugs us tight._

_"Mum ok, please!" She breaks the hug._

_"Come inside, your dad wants to meet her"_

_"Oh you must be Brittany!" A man says._

_"Yes Mr Lopez" I say._

_"Did you hear honey? She called me Mr Lopez!" He says to her wife "Brittany there's no Mr or Mrs in this house, ok? I'm George and this is Maribel" I nod._

_"Come in the kitchen, lunch is ready"_

_"So tell me something about you" George asks._

_"I live in New york, I'm studying dance, I want to open my own dance studio, and I don't know... What do you want to know?"_

_"Where do you come from?" Maribel asks._

_"I'm from Nashville, Tennessee, my mom is a teacher and my dad is an architect"_

_"Oh good, we lived in Lima, Ohio, I'm a doctor and Maribel is a realtor" George says._

_"She already knows dad!" San says._

_"San! Why did you move here?" I ask._

_"Well Philadelphia hospital offered me a job and I took it immediately, so we could be closer to Santana"_

_"Thank god New Jersey is almost 2 hours away from me" San mumbles._

_"San be good" I whisper._

_"How could Santana find such an amazing girl?!" Maribel asks._

_"Mum please!"_

_"Hey Brittany do you want to see some photos?"_

_"Yes I do!"_

_We watched some embarrassing photos of little Sanny, then they told me a few stories of her high school, she was a devil! She was always in trouble, yeah she is my Sanny..._

_"Brittany we have to go" San says and I nod._

_"Bye girls, and come back soon please"_

_"Count on it Maribel" I say and hug her and George._

_"Santana I love her, don't let her get away" George says._

_"I will not"_

* * *

"It went good" I say.

"Yeah, you were scared for nothing!" Brittany says.

"Weren't you scared about me meeting your parents?"

"No, I wasn't, but you were. So much that my parents thought you had some problem! She laughs.

"What?! "

"It's time for dinner, go take Alex, I'll tell you later" she says.

**Santana is funny when she is nervous, in the next chapter she will meet Brittany's parents! Did you like it?**


	13. Chapter 12

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hey Guys! How are you? Here chapter 12, have a good time:)**

* * *

After lunch we watched the tv and took Alex in her room.

"Well I know you have to tell me something, or am I wrong?" I say.

"Ok, come here and I'll tell you everything!" We sit on the couch.

**Flashback Brittany POV**

_"San there's no need to be that nervous, they already love you" I say._

_"No they don't, what if I..." I interrupt her._

_"Stop it, you are perfect" I kiss her._

_"Ok, you can knock" We knock at the door and my mother opens it._

_"Oh finally!" She hugs us "You stayed in front of the door for 10 minutes!"_

_"Were you watching us?" I ask._

_"Obviously!" She breaks the hug "You are Santana!"_

_"Yes"_

_"I'm Susan, nice to finally meet you, Brittany always talks about you" She smiles._

_"Mom, can we come in?!"_

_"Oh sorry, come in"_

_"My little Brittybear!" My dad says._

_"DADDY!" I jump on him and hug him tight._

_"She's always the same... Are you ok sweetheart?" My mom says,_

_"Umh, yeh, just a bit nervous"_

...

**Present time**

"It wasn't that weird, who isn't nervous to meet their girlfriend's parents?" I ask.

"Let me finish San!"

...

_"You don't need to be nervous" my mom says._

_"Oh here you are, I'm Steve" He wants to shake her hand but Santana doesn't move. What is she doing?! "Umh, is she ok? Does she speak English?!"_

_"Yeah... San?"_

_"Umh?" She says, she seems in another world._

_"San this is my dad" I say calmly._

_"Oh, nice to meet you sir" They shake hands._

_"Are you ok? Do you want a glass of water?" My dad asks._

_"Yes thank you" My parents go in the kitchen._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Umh, I was thinking and he's your dad"_

_"Stop being weird babe, ok?" She nods and we join my parents._

_"Here's your glass Santana"_

_"Thank you"_

_"So, tell me something about you" My dad asks and she stays silent for some seconds._

_"I live in New York, not with Brittany yet, emh, not with Brittany but with two of my friends, I study law and I come from Ohio"_

_"What do your parents do?" My mom asks._

_"My mom is a realtor and my dad is a doctor"_

_"Do they still live in Ohio?" My dad asks._

_"No, in Philadelphia, New Jersey... Can I use the bathroom?"_

_"Yes, is the second door on the left" She leaves._

_"Honey, do Santana have some problem?" My dad asks._

_"No daddy, she's fine, she's only nervous"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes I am"_

_The dinner goes worse! She is so in panic that she makes everything she takes in hand fall, my parents are looking at her like she is some attraction. Oh god, they must think she's crazy! And I can't deny it 'cause she is really weird right now!_

* * *

**Present time Santana POV**

"Now I feel stupid!'' I say.

"Yep, we stayed three days and you acted like a normal person only the last one!" Brittany says.

"How can your parents love me?!"

"Oh please San, you are adorable. After a few months you started acting normal with my parents"

"Ok... I'm not sorry for not remembering that moment!"

"Hey!" She punches my arm.

"Come on it's time for bed, we have shopping to do tomorrow"

* * *

I wake up and I feel so warm and comfortable. Am I in my bed? I open my eyes and I see why I feel so warm. I'm hugging Brittany from behind. My arm is around her hip and her arm is above mine. I have to admit that I feel ok, but now I have to stand up and take off my arm, umh umh, at the count of three, one... two... Oh she's moving! I close my eyes and I pretend to be asleep. She moves... She stays still and then she places her hand on mine... She moves slowly, I can feel her breath on my face. I'm scared to open my eyes... Something wet fall on my arm, is she crying? She snuggles on me, I can't stand up and leave her, so I hug her, she tensed.

"I'm here Britt, ok?" I say, she nods and sobs on my chest.

We fall asleep again... The alarm clock wakes us up...

"San turn it off" she says against my collarbone.

"Yeah" with my free hand I turn off the alarm. We are still embraced, but I don't say anything "We have to go to the mall today"

"Yeah, we take the plane tomorrow" she mumbles.

"I'm going to make breakfast" I say.

"Ok" she lets me stand up and I go in Alex's room "Hey my love"

"Mami" she is waking up. She's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Do you wanna come with me?" She nods and raises her arms, I take her and we go downstairs in the kitchen to make breakfast.

**Brittany POV**

I'm still in the bed. This morning me and Santana were hugging and snuggling eachother, one of my best morning ever! I wanted to kiss her so much, but I didn't... She's driving me crazy but I have to wait, she's getting closer to me and I'm very happy about it. Now it's time to eat! I go downstairs and Santana is cooking while Alex is half asleep in her arms.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"You're up! Alex is tired" she says.

"Come here baby girl" I take her and she kisses my cheek.

"Monning mommy" she mumbles.

After breakfast we change and we are ready for the mall...

"What were you thinking about for the presents?" She asks me.

"Umh I don't know maybe something to wear?!"

"Ok let's go!"

We bought about 15 presents, our parents will love us and Brittany really loves shopping!

"Mommy ice-cream"

"San can we stop?" I ask.

"Of course, stay here with the bags, what do you want?"

"Strawberry"

"Ok, come with me sweety" Alex takes her hand and they enter the shop...

"Here's your ice-cream" She gives me my ice-cream.

"Thank you"

"Mami look at me! Look at me!"

"Don't run honey" she says.

"San, can we go home? We have to pack"

"Yeah, I'm going to get Alex, wait here"

I saw Santana get far to take Alex. She stops in front of the girl and takes her hand, they're coming when a girl stops them... What does she want? She definitely doesn't want to mess up with me. She's telling her something, fuck I can't hear... San is walking toward me, she sees the look on my face. I'm angry, the girl puts her hand on San's shoulder and now I'm a furious. Who does she think she is? I go next to Santana...

"Hey"

"Mommy home" she has her arm around Santana neck.

"We are going honey" I say and look at Santana.

"Yes" she takes my hand "Bye Lisa"

"I'm Laura!" The girl says.

"That girl didn't want to leave me alone!" She tells me.

We leave the mall like a real family. Us hand in hand, me with the bags and San with Alex. This is how I should feel, not like I'm only a friend.

In the afternoon we pack our things for the next morning. Nashville we're coming!

**Hey what do you think? You like it? Are you still with me?! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Ehy guys thanks for the reviews.. **

**I'm so sad about Cory, he was so young.. I can't think about his family and Lea.. RIP CORY .. **

* * *

**Santana POV**

We are in the air, fuck I'm fucking scared... Why the hell did I say yes to that ?! Here I am, scared and gripping Brittany's hand and what is Alex doing? She's watching out the window! She is so excited about being in the air, good for her. Even a three years old baby can be braver than me! Now I'm frustrated...

"San you are breaking my hand!" Brittany says "Can you grip less tight?"

"Oh yeah sorry"

"Now Santana!"

"Ok, ok!" I open my hand a little.

"Alex isn't that scared"

"I see"

"Oh come on San, think about something else"

"Like?"

"I don't know"

"Mommy pee" Alex says.

"Ok, I bring you to the restroom"

"What? You can't leave me here, Brittany!"

"Don't be overdramatic, San"

"No" I didn't leave her hand.

"San she has to go to the bathroom... do you want to take her there?"

"Oh no, I'm moving from this seat!"

"Ok so, let go of my hand now, I'll take Alex on the bathroom and then I will return to you"

"Ok, but be fast"

"Alex come here we have to be fast before mami throw up all over the plane!"

"Be fast Brittany be fast!"

The plane was horrible, I can't think of the return... We take a taxi and now here we are, in front of a huge house.

"Is this your parent's house?" I ask and she nods "Go knock, I'll take the bags"

Susan opens the door.

"Oh my babies!" She hugs Brittany and Alex "Santana what are you doing? Leave the bags there, boys go take the girl's bags" she says and my and Brittany dad come out from the house to take the bags "Now come here and hug me"

"Hi Susan" we hug.

"How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine you?"

"Perfect now!" In the kitchen there's my mom.

"Mum!" I hug her.

"How was the flight?"

"Umh, it was ok"

"Really Santana? It wasn't ok, you almost broke my hand!"

"Oh my little Sanny is scared by plane!"

"Ok, but just a little!"

"Here are my girls" Steve says as he hugs us.

"Your bags are in Brittany rooms"

"Thank you George" Brittany says and hugs him and then he hugs me too.

"Mommy tired" Alex says almost asleep.

"Ok honey, I'll take you in my room" she takes her and goes upstairs.

"So Santana, how do you feel?" Steve asks.

"Better, I started working again, everything is fine"

"I'm happy to hear that" my dad says.

"San, Brittany told me that you get really tired sometimes, are you sure it's always ok?" my mum asks.

"Yes mum, sometimes I work too much 'cause I want to know if I can handle it, but I never get too tired"

Brittany returns.

"Alex is already asleep, she was so tired" she says.

"Brittany, I met Mike before, he wants to see you" Susan says.

"Who is Mike?" I ask.

"He's one of my oldest friends, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok, come with me" she takes my hand and we go out.

"He lives far from your house?" I ask.

"Not too much, do you wanna walk?" I nod "San are you sure you are ok here?"

"Yes Brittany, why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know"

"I'm ok, I promise" she nods, after some house we stop and she knocks at the door, a tall slim guy opens it.

"BRITTANY!" He hugs her.

"Mikey, I missed you so much" she says.

"Hey San what are you doing all the way over there? Come here and hug me" he says to me.

"Umh Mike I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but San has some problem with her memories"

"Oh... I'm sorry Santana"

"It's ok now, thanks" I say. We chatted for a while, well Brittany and Mike chatted for a while...

"Britt we have to go, Alex will be up already" I say and she nods.

"Ok, girls.. Oh before I forgot, for New Years Eve I'm doing a party, will you be there?" he asks.

"Why not, San?"

"Ok, it's not a problem"

"Ok, see you soon"

We go back home and Alex is watching TV with our dads... Then we help our parents making dinner, a huge beautiful dinner... After dinner we watch some movies and go to bed.

"We'll sleep in my room, I have a king bed, but if you want I can sleep downstairs" she says.

"Brittany you can stay here, I don't have any problem with it"

"Ok, Alex sleeps between the wall and me, you can sleep next to me"

"Ok, can we sleep now? I'm tired!"

We are in the bed, but we are both awake, something isn't working... It can't happen, I can't feel so close to her, I can't have the need to hug her to sleep, it's too soon. I know we stayed together for like 9 years, but for me it's about 2 months... Would it be too weird if I hug her? Friends hug each others, she would be happy too, we are close, I can hug her like a friend, yes I can. I hug her from behind and she turns her head a little.

"San are you ok?"

"Yes Britt, I only wanted to... Hug you, is this ok?"

"Yes San, it's ok" we fall asleep.

* * *

"MAMIIIIIIII, MOMMYYYYYYY, wake up"

"Hey baby girl" Brittany says, she's half asleep"Merry Christmas, I love you" she kisses her on the cheek.

"Merry Mas mommy"

"San, wake up, it's Christmas"

"Mmmmh?" It's early.

"It's Christmas"

"Already?"

"Yep"

"Mami wake" Alex says.

"I'm awake" I raise my head "morning little girl, give me a kiss"

"Merry Mas mami"

"Merry Christmas baby" I kiss her.

"Why don't you go to your grandparents?"

"Yeeeeeaaah" she goes in the other room.

"Morning Britt"

"Morning San" we are really close, no more hugging but really close.

"Are our parents up?" I ask.

"I don't know, but Alex is in their room, so I think they are awake now!" She says.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah, I want breakfast"

"Come on, get up"

* * *

"Merry Christmas girls" our parents say.

"Merry Christmas" we all hug.

"Mum I'm hungry, did you already have breakfast?" Brittany asks.

"No honey, Santana, come here, sit with us" Susan says.

"I'm here" I sit next to her and she hugs me.

"I missed you so much" she says.

"Mum, leave Santana alone" Brittany says.

"Oh come on BriBri, you know I love her" Susan says and I smile, it's like another family, my other family.

"Who don't love Sanny?!" My mum says.

"Ok, can you all stop? I'm adorable but now I'm embarrassed!" Brittany laughs.

"Mommy help" Alex asks and Brittany helps her with the milk.

Those days were wonderful, we stayed all together and I felt really comfortable. We are like a huge family, they are so lovable and sweet... I've never seen Alex this happy, she loves her grandparents, and Christmas... And presents! The presents were all really cute, a lot of toys for Alex and some clothes, and only clothes for the adult, really cool clothes! This little holiday was perfect, Brittany and I got really close and I'm a little scared about it. Maybe I should think about what Rachel told me. I don't have to always think about the wrong things, that was the teenage Santana and I'm not her anymore. It's New Years Eve and Alex is with her grandparents and Brittany and I are at Mike's party. It's fun, Brittany and I danced during a few song together and we talked with a few couples. I have to admit that Mike is amazing, he's so funny... Now we are really close to the countdown...

"Do you want a drink?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to go get it, ok?" She says and I nod. While I'm waiting I see that all the couple are dancing together, they are getting ready for the midnight kiss, fuck I didn't think about the kiss.

"Your drink!" Brittany says.

"Thank you... So where's Mike?"

"I don't know, I think he's outside, he's preparing the fireworks"

"We have to go outside, do you want to see 'em?" Fuck it's almost midnight, we are all outside, we are waiting and then the countdown started...

10-9-8-7-6-5...

All the couple are watching their partner in the eyes and Brittany is watching sadly up to the dark sky, I feel so guilty...

4-3-2-1...

The fireworks started, the people are screaming 'Happy New Year', the couples are kissing and then I don't even understand what I am doing. I look at Brittany in the eyes and she is already staring at me. I get closer to her. She doesn't move and I close the gap between us, our foreheads are touching, our nose are nuzzling. I feel so weird, I'm scared but I want to close my eyes and let it happen, but I'm scared. She lets out a heavy breath and I do it... My lips take her lower-lip and I suck it gently, she puts her hands on my cheeks. She breaks the kiss slowly only to kissing me back immediately. Now she takes my upper-lip between hers, my hands are on her hips, I'm really in another world! Her hand slide from my cheek to the back of my head and she slowly opens her mouth, her tongue is touching my lips and I open them... Our tongues collide and her hand is pushing my head softly against hers, she's so passionate. I never kissed someone like that, from what I can remember. The fireworks ended and she presses her forehead against mine and breaks the kiss, we stayed like this for a few seconds, when I open my eyes she has hers still closed...

"Maybe we should go home, our parents could be still up" I say and she nods.

**ahahaahah how much funny and sweet they are?**


	15. Chapter 14

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Oh guys thank you very much for the reviews, they made me so happy! =)**

* * *

"Hey what are you doing home?" My mom asks.

"We wanted to say 'happy New Year" Brittany says.

"Are you ok?" Susan asks.

"Yes, we want to stay here with you, it's my first new years eve with you, no?" I say.

"You are right" Steve says.

After a few drinks me and Brittany go to bed, Alex is already sleep. How can I sleep with her now? Did I ruin everything?

**Brittany POV**

She kissed me, she really kissed me... A wonderful kiss, oh god, why did she kiss me? How should I act? The walk home was silent and at home it was worse. We were like teenagers that had done something wrong. Now we are in my bedroom and we look at the bed, she doesn't want me to sleep with her. I souldn't have kissed her back... I really want to kiss her again and again... I wanna cry...

"I'll sleep downstairs" I say.

"No don't go, I should sleep there... I'm sorry Britt"

"Don't be San, I-I don't know what to say, but don't be sorry please"

"Ok, but you can stay"

"Ok"

We are in bed, I don't know what to do, I want to hug her like the other days, but after that kiss I don't know if I can do it... She's awake too, should I say something to her?

"Britt, I didn't want to upset you" she says.

"You didn't upset me San, you really didn't"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally... But can I ask you something?"

"..yeah"

"Why did you kiss me?" She stays silent "No wait, did you kiss me just because it was 'the midnight kiss' of New Year's Eve?"

"Umh, no... It wasn't just because of that" she says softly and I almost die!

"Ok, goodnight San"

"Goodnight Britt"

* * *

"Mommy you awake?" Alex says "mommy?"

"Hey Alex" I say still trying to wake up.

"Mommy"

"Are you ok Alex?"

"Yes mommy" she puts her hands on my face.

"What's up Alex?"

"I missed you"

"Oh honey, I missed you too, were you bored yesterday with your grandparents?"

"No, I lol grandps, but I lol mommy and mami"

"Now we are here"

"Mami sleep"

"Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No mommy, you lol her?"

"I love her so much, why do you ask baby girl?"

"Grandps are close" she closes her hands together "you and mami not" this girl is too smart.

"What do you mean?"

"They... Hands" and she takes my hand "and, and hug... And kiss"

"Alex, me and mami are really close, last night she gave me a wonderful kiss"

"Really?"

"Yes baby, but you don't have to worry about your moms ok? We are ok and we love you so much, ok?"

"Ok mommy" I hug her.

"Hey what's going on here?" San asks.

"Mami!" She goes between us and kisses Santana.

* * *

Here we are, back home, our home, we left the day after... San and I haven't spoken about the kiss, but I think we should do it soon. She said it wasn't only for the New Year, it means that she wanted to kiss me, so she has some feeling for me. What the hell is she waiting to take me and kiss me hard?!

**Santana POV**

That kiss was really good and full of feeling, but now I'm scared to be alone with Brittany. I'm scared that she will ask me why I kissed her or if I like her and something like that... Do I like her? Yeah she's beautiful, but do I want her?... I kissed her and I told her it wasn't only because of New Year, that means that I like her. Maybe I should talk to someone, Quinn?

"Hey San what are you doing?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing, I was thinking"

"Ok... Umh, I'm going to Quinn's"

"What?"

"I'm going to her house, is it ok?"

"Oh yeah" now I can't call Quinn!

"Do you want me to take Alex?"

"No you can leave her here, I'm not going anywhere"

"Ok, see you later"

"Yeah see you..." And she leaves... What can I do? Brittany took Quinn! Maybe Rachel is free...

"Hi San"

"Hi Rachel, are you free right now?"

"Yes, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, emh, could you maybe come over?"

"Yes, but are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to someone"

"Ok, see you soon"

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Rachel asks me.

"Well, at the New Year's Eve's party I... I kissed Brittany"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Shhhhh Alex is in the living room"

"Oh god! You kissed her! You love her!"

"Love is too much, I can say that I like her, but the kiss was... maybe I shouldn't have done it"

"How was it?"

"The kiss?" She nods "it was something... special"

"So why do you think it was something bad?"

"I don't know"

"San I already told you, you aren't the insecure girl from high school anymore, you could have an amazing girl that love you and that you love too, so what is stopping you?"

"I don't know Rachel"

"Are you scared of a relationship?"

"Maybe, what if I'm not the Santana that she knew anymore?"

"Santana, you are the same Santana, you cannot remember, but you are the same, are you talking with me about something personal or not?!"

"Yes"

"Do you think that the old Santana would have spoken with me about something like that?"

"No"

"You are Santana, you're grown up, so why don't you do a favor to the world and kiss your wife?!"

"I will think about it... And thanks Rachel"

"You are welcome"

**Brittany POV**

"Hey Britt, are you ok? When you called me, you seemed a little weird" Quinn says.

"I have to tell you something"

"Have you and Santana fought again?"

"No, we... we kissed"

"Oh my god, when?!"

"New Year's Eve party"

"Finally! I'm so happy"

"I'm happy too, but now I don't know what to do"

"Didn't you talk about it?"

"No we didn't, but she told me that she didn't kiss me just because it was New Year's Eve, you know"

"So she has feelings for you"

"I think, but I don't know, I would want to be in her head to understand!"

"I bet that the kiss was wonderful" she says.

"More than wonderful"

"I think that you should talk with her"

"But what if she regrets it?"

"She doesn't, come on Britt. San doesn't do what she doesn't want to do"

"I hope you are right 'cause I don't wanna feel worse"

"Go home and talk to her!"

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Hey San are you in the living room?" Brittany shouts from the kitchen.

"Yes I'm here" I shout back.

"Hey, is Alex in her bedroom?"

"Yeah she's taking a nap"

"Ok, Umh I... Do you wanna talk?" she asks me. Do I wanna talk? I don't know if I'm ready.

"O-ok" she smiles.

"What happe..." She is interrupted.

"MAMIIIIIIII" Alex shouts from upstairs and Brittany and I start to run to her bedroom.

"Alex what happened?"

"Mami my head"

"What is it baby?"

"Hurt" she says, she has tears on her face "Hi mommy"

"Hi baby, let me feel your head" she puts her hand on Alex's forehead "it burns"

"Hurt mami... Me hurt"

"We should take her to the hospital" I say.

"No I don't wanna" she says and starts to cry.

"If we go to the hospital you will be better Alex, and then we can come back home, or do you wanna be hurt forever?" Brittany asks and she shakes her head "Can we go to the hospital?" She nods.

"Ok baby girl come here" I take her in my arms and I roll her in a blanket.

At the hospital...

"Excuse me, my daughter has a big fever, she says she's hurting everywhere and she's three" Brittany says to a nurse.

"Come with me, I'll call the doctor" she says.

We are now in a room, Alex is snuggled to me.

"Hello ladies, what's the problem?" the doctor says.

"Our daughter has fever" Brittany says. I'm so scared.

"Can I look at her?" He asks.

"San he needs to look at Alex"

"Ok... Baby girl the doctor is here to help you, ok?" Alex nods.

"Ok, you can put her on the bed" I help her lay down. "Ok Alex, can you open your mouth for me?... ok, now I have to hear your heart, this will be a little cold ok? .. You are amazing, a really good girl... Now you have to hold this in your mouth ok? So we can see how much of a fever you have... You were perfect Alex"

"You really are a good girl" I say to her and I cover her with the blanket, but I stay there next to her.

"She has a fever, high enough. She has to stay here tonight, we have to stick her to the drip, so she can get better" he says and Brittany nods. The nurse arrives and sticks the tub to Alex. I start to stroke her hair and she falls asleep.

"San come here, she's ok now" Brittany says, she's sitting in an armchair.

"I now, but I'm so scared" I'm crying "She's our little baby"

"I know" she takes my hand and she makes me sit on her, my nose nuzzles on her neck and she holds me tight until I fall asleep.

* * *

**What do you think? so sad that Alex has fever,but in the next chapter she is going to be better,promise!**


	16. Chapter 15

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi everybody, here the chapter, San is going to .. Well read to know :P**

**and thanks for the reviews, they will talk soon and for who was getting a little impatient from this chapter their "relationship" is going to be better :)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

The nurse enters the room and checks Alex, thank god everything is fine. Santana is still asleep in my arms. My back hurts like hell, but I'm ok, I feel San so close to me, not 'cause she's on me, but I feel that she's getting closer to me, she trusts me, she cried on my shoulder... I stroke her hair, her face is on my shoulder, I need to wake her up. We have to take Alex home. While I stroke her hair, I shake her a little with my free hand.

"San wake up, you have to wake up"

"Mmmmmmm"

"Sanny wake up, Alex is fine, we can go now"

"Is she fine?" She mumbles.

"Yes she is, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry if yesterday I was... Kind of distant, but I was scared"

"It's ok" I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, well on you"

"You are welcome" she stands up and goes to Alex.

"Sweetie" she kisses her forehead "baby wake up"

"Mami" she says.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

"Good"

"We can go home baby, so you can rest ok?" I say.

"Yes mommy, home"

"I'll take her Brittany, you are tired" she says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can drive"

At home we take Alex to bed so she can rest... I go in the bedroom and Santana is on the bed and I can see she's thinking about something...

**Santana POV**

Yesterday was really scary, but Brittany was there for me, she took care of me and Alex. I felt broken because of Alex and she made me feel full. She took me and protected me, she's an amazing woman. Do I like her?... I like her, I kissed her and I want to kiss her again... Who is stopping me? No one, what is stopping me? Nothing... So why can't I kiss her right here right now? I'm not the old Santana, I'm a woman that can love and can be loved... I'm not scared of feelings...

"San are you ok?" She asks. How long did she stay there?.

"Yeah" I stand up, I look at her, she's confused.

"San if you don't feel well you should go to sleep"

"I'm perfectly fine" I go in front of her and I take her face in my hands and I kiss her. Our lips together are something that I can't explain. She put her hands on my waits and I close the door and I push her against it.

"S-san what are, what are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm not scared of feeling anymore, I'm a woman, and I wanna try, please Brittany"

She didn't say anything, she kisses me, our tongues dance together, her hands are on my back and they are bringing me tight against her, my hands are on her neck.

It should be weird, but it feels so normal, like I kissed her every day of my life, she makes me feel loved and desirable, fuck she's perfect.

Her hand is in my hair, we didn't break the kiss and it's really hard to breathe. I bring her to the bed, and I straddle her. I break the kiss and I look at her in the eyes, they are so blue, like the ocean, I can get lost in them. I lean in and I take her lower lip pulling at it a little, then I lean in again and I kiss her nose, her hands are on my hips, she's stroking them. I kiss her neck, her hands are on my head, open mouth kisses. Fuck it's starting to get a little sexual she's moving a little against me, my hands are stroking her body, it's too hot, really too hot. She takes my cheeks and she kisses me, we kiss like there's no tomorrow, like it's the end and the beginning of our story at the same time... We kiss like we love each other... I break the kiss and our foreheads rest together, we breathe, heavy breaths then I roll off her and I lay next to her. We stare at each other but we don't say anything, we already said everything with those kisses... We hug and fall asleep...

* * *

I wake up and everything that happened this morning hits me, now we have to talk and I don't know what to say, what I want... She's still sleeping, she's really beautiful and I'm learning that she's just as beautiful inside... I go to Alex's room, she's in her bed watching TV...

"My love, how are you?"

"Mami, I'm better, here mami here" I go in her bed and we lay close.

"Your head?"

"Fine mami"

"I love you so much"

"I lol you too" she hugs me and we fall asleep.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I wake up and I don't feel Santana next me. I'm the only one in the bed. Did she leave me 'cause of what happened yesterday? She kissed me... It was so emotional, she's driving me crazy... I go to see Alex and there she was, they are sleeping together in Alex's bed. I go in the kitchen to make breakfast and I have a missed call, Mike...

"Hi Mike, did you call me?"

"Hey Britt, yes I wanted to ask you for a favor"

"Tell me"

"A friend of mine offered me a job there in New York. Can I stay at your house until I find an apartment?"

"Absolutely, I have to ask San, but I don't think it will be a problem"

"Thank you very much"

"You're welcome, talk to you soon"

"Bye bye Britt" I hang up.

* * *

"Hey I was going to wake you up, breakfast is ready" I say.

"Thanks, are you hungry baby?" She asks Alex.

"Yes, morning mommy"

"Morning beautiful... Oh San, Mike called me, he found a job here, he asked me if he could stay here for awhile until he find an apartment, are you ok with it?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"After lunch I'm going out with Puck, do you have to do something?" she says.

"I work this afternoon"

"Oh, I can bring Alex with me if you want"

"She can come with me, some kid are coming with their moms so she can play with them" She nods "Are you ok San?"

"I think so, don't worry... I'm going for a run, ok?" I nod and she leaves.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Britt, Puck has arrived, I'm going out"

"Ok, bye" I'm out.

"Hey San, Quinn told me something interesting!" Puck says.

"Already? I'm ok anyway Puck!"

"Oh come on San, tell me everything!"

"Take me somewhere where I can drink something!"

"Oh yeah!" We arrive in a bar "Do you want a beer?"

"Yes" we sit.

"Ok, start"

"At New Year's Eve I kissed her, it was for the party, but I wanted to kiss her too"

"Ok, where's the problem?"

"I don't know, then yesterday Alex had fever and we took her to the hospital..."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's ok. I was devastated, so scared and Brittany took me and let me sleep in her arms and she held me tight. She took care of me, and this morning when we were at home I kissed her again, this time it was so real, we kissed each other like, I don't know, like a real couple"

"You are falling in love with your wife!"

"You think so?"

"San you make it seems like it's something bad, but it's not, she's perfect for you and you are perfect for her, there's nothing wrong in dating her... You already married her!" He says.

"You are right, we have to talk"

"Yes you have, you are just scared"

"Why don't you come with me to my house?"

"Why?"

"I have to show you something"

"... ok!"

* * *

"Quinn we are home" he shouts

"We? You and who?" She appears from the kitchen "Hey San"

"Hi Quinnie!"

"Stop it!"

"Where's their video?" He asks.

"What video?!" I ask.

"Here Puck, San sit on the couch" Quinn says.

"What are we watching?" I ask. We are sitting on the couch and the TV shows '_Britt & San's Wedding_'...

**Next chapter the wedding, I think you will find it fun! Anyway, what do you think about this chapter?! Byeeeeeeeeeee**


	17. Chapter 16

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Ehy guys here the chapter.. Tell me what you think :) oh I'm writing a new story "Finding Happiness" why don't you take a look?!:)**

* * *

_"What are we watching?" I ask. We are sitting on the couch and the TV shows 'Britt & San's Wedding'..._

* * *

**Flashback, Wedding Video.**

**No one POV**

_"Knock knock" Puck knocks at the door of Santana's room._

_"Hey" San says. Rachel is helping her with the dress._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"Absolutely not!"_

_"Don't trust her Puck, she's more than nervous!" Rachel says._

_"Well this is one of the most important days on my life, I can be a little nervous"_

_"Are you nervous 'cause you are scared that Britt will run away?!" Puck asks._

_"What? She doesn't want to marry me?"_

_"No, I was only asking!"_

_"Fuck you Puck, now I'm nervous because of that! I never thought of it, I love her and she loves me too much to run away!"_

_"Puck please, leave Santana alone!" Rachel says._

_"Oh come on girls, have fun sometimes, look what best friend Pucky brought!" He pulls out a bottle of champagne._

_"Oh thank god alcohol" Santana says._

_"What? No Alcohol!" Rachel says._

_"Ok, can you bring the list? It's out"_

_"Ok" she's almost out of the door "Wait what list?!" Santana pushes her out and closes the door._

_"Give me the bottle!" Santana says._

_"SANTANA OPEN THE DOOR! NOW! SANTANA DON'T DRINK!" Rachel shouts from outside._

_"Ahahhaahahah you are the best Sanny" Puck says._

* * *

_"Your boyfriend sucks!" Rachel says._

_"What has he done?" Quinn asks._

_"She gave Santana a bottle of champagne! You know she's nervous!"_

_"Ahaahahahh, I can imagine what they are doing, they could destroy the entire room!"_

_"Where's Brittany?"_

_"Here I am!" Brittany enters, she has a wonderful white dress, strapless, really tight till below her hips then it gets soft and curly._

_"You are beautiful Brittany" Rachel says._

_"Thanks Rach, is San ready?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"She's like a baby sometimes, why are you here and not with her?"_

_"'Cause the wonderful Quinn's boyfriend brought a bottle of champagne to Santana and she kicked me out from the room!"_

_"I'm going" Quinn says._

_"Hurry up, if I know Santana she has already soiled her dress!"_

_"That girl is definitely a baby!" Rachel says._

_"Yep but she's my baby!"_

* * *

_"Santana open the door" Quinn says._

_"I don't wanna" Santana says._

_"Sanny open the door!"_

_"No"_

_"Sanny I'm going to call your mother"_

_"No you are not!" Quinn calls Maribel._

_"Santana!" She says._

_"Fuck Quinn" Santana opens the door "You called my mom, really?"_

_"You wouldn't open the door!"_

_"Why are out of your dress?" Maribel asks._

_"Umh..." Santana was in her underwear._

_"Puck? Puck what have you done?" Quinn asks._

_"Nothing!" He shouts from the bathroom._

_"You are unbelievable, you soiled you dress, did you?"_

_"No!"_

_"Oh god, have you broken the dress?" Maribel asks._

_"What? No!"_

_"The dress is fine!" Puck enters the room._

_"Let me see" Maribel says "It stinks of champagne!"_

_"Really Santana?!" Quinn says._

_"Well, the bottle maybe fell on the dress, maybe!"_

_"Put the dress on now Santana" Maribel says._

_"But it stinks!"_

_"Hear me well Santana, I waited so long to see you happy with someone, now you have Brittany and we love her, so you have to wear the dress now, you should have thought before drinking a bottle of champagne! Wear the dress!"_

_"Ok!"_

_"I'm going out, it's better for you Sanny that Quinn doesn't return to me, ok?!" Maribel asks and Santana nods._

_"Did you hear San?!" Quinn says laughing._

_"It's all your fault Quinnie, you didn't have to call my mum"_

_"San hurry up! And Puck go out, we'll talk later!" She says with a "I'm going to kill you later" face._

_"Fuck" Puck leaves._

_"Let me help you"_

_"Is Rachel with Brittany?" Quinn nods "Was she angry?"_

_"A little"_

_"I bet that Brittany is wonderful in her dress"_

_"She is"_

_"Sometimes I think that I don't deserve her"_

_"Why do you think that San?"_

_"I don't know, she is so perfect for me, perfect for everyone, perfect!"_

_"Are you drunk?!"_

_"No, it's only that she's perfect and I'm a mess, like now. I bet she's ready and she perfect with her dress and shoes and everything, and here I am, I drunk, my dress stinks, I'm in my underwear and I don't know where my shoes are"_

_"Yes San you are like a four years old kid, but Brittany love it, she loves you, you make her smile and she does too, you love each other so much that sometimes I'm a little jealous"_

_"Puck loves you"_

_"Yes but it's not like you two, you look at each other and everyone understand that you are made for each other"_

_"And I have to thank you"_

_"For what?"_

_"If you weren't late on the first day of college I wouldn't have took her coffee!"_

_"Oh, you are welcome!" Someone knocks at the door._

_"Mami I'm ready!" Santana says._

_"It's Susan, you are beautiful honey"_

_"Thank you"_

_"I'm so happy for my babies, I want to cry"_

_"No Susan, no tears!"_

_"Ok, but give me a hug" they hug._

_"Ok, I'm going now, see you there" she leaves._

_"Quinn I'm ready"_

_"Come with me" Santana takes her hand and goes toward the altar._

_"Now?"_

_"Brittany wants to see you"_

_"What? But you all told me that we shouldn't see each other"_

_"I know, but she wants to see you before all the stuff!"_

_"Ok" Quinn leaves Santana._

_"San" Brittany says._

_"Oh god" a tear cross her cheek "You are so beautiful"_

_"You are too baby" Brittany takes her hands._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yes honey, I'm just so happy"_

_"Are you ready for this?"_

_"More than ready Britt, I was so lost before in my life, in high school I was a bitch and when I met you my entire world fell down, you made me become a good person, a happy person and I can't live without you"_

_"Me too baby, I only wanted to see you before we go there, I love you"_

_"I love you too" they kiss._

_Someone opens the door and Santana and Brittany goes to the altar. They were wonderful, they lighted up the room, all their relatives and friends were there, for their special day._

_Santana cried during all the ceremony, Brittany was calm, at the end they all went to the restaurant..._

_"Here are the brides!" Quinn shouts._

_"Hey Quinnie"_

_"Only cause it's your wedding, I let you call me that, but after today you have to forget that name, are we clear?!"_

_"Yep, Quinnie!"_

_"Come on baby, go sit" they sit at the table. "Hi guys, I want to thank you all for coming today, this is a very special day for Sanny and I, so thank you, I hope you enjoyed"_

_After the dessert it's time for the dance, and Santana and Brittany have disappeared, Rachel and Quinn go to find them. There they are! They are kissing against the wall, they are almost fucking on the wall!_

_"Hey guys I don't wanna this video to be censored, your child will see this video!" Rachel says._

_"Rachel I love you so much but I want to be alone with my wife!" Santana says._

_"It's time to dance" Quinn says._

_"Already?" Brittany asks._

_"Yep"_

_"Sanny we have to go, I wanna dance with you!"_

_"I hate you both!"_

_They danced together all night, they took pictures with all the guest and they kissed all the time. The party ends..._

_"Ok guys it's time to turn the video camera off" Santana says._

_"Oh come on let us enjoy" Puck says._

_"I wanna go home, turn it off!"_

_"Santana don't say naughty things" Rachel says._

_"Come on Pucky" Brittany says and he shakes his head._

_"Oh come on baby let them know how tonight I'm going to make you scream my name while I'm li..." Rachel interrupts me._

_"TURN THE CAMERA OFF PUCK!" The video camera falls on the ground._

_"Fuck Rachel you are strong!" They all laugh and the video ends._

* * *

"Well it was funny!" I say.

"Oh yeah it really was, I'm only sorry that Brittany isn't here right now" Quinn says,

"It's better in this way, she would be sad"

"Do you wanna tell me something?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know, maybe I can be in a relationship, with her"

"Yes you can"

"It can't be that weird"

"You only have to not think about the fact that you were already a couple, you are starting again"

"Yeah, thank you very much for showing me my wedding tape, it was, I don't know, funny and romantic?!"

"Yeah, but now you know what you thought and how you felt about Brittany, and how she felt about you"

"Thank you so much, I have to go home and speak with her"

"Bye"

* * *

"Britt, are you at home?"

"Yes I'm in the living room"

"Hey I want to tal... Oh hi"


	18. Chapter 17

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews,I'm happy when I read that you like it =) here the chapter..**

**Tell what you think**

* * *

_"Britt, are you home?"_

_"Yes I'm in the living room"_

_"Hey I want to tal.. Oh hi"_

* * *

"San this is Luke" she says.

"Hi" we shake hands.

"He's Mike's friend, the one that gave him the job"

"Yes, and why is he here?" I see him look at Brittany chest.

"We are going to pick up Mike at the airport"

"Together?" She nods "Can't you drive?"

"Umh, what?" He asks.

"San are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, bye Lucky" I go upstairs in Alex's room and we start playing together.

**Brittany POV**

"Excuse me, I'm going to check on her, you can wait in the car, ok?"

"Ok" he leaves and I go upstairs.

"San, can you come out please?"

"Mami will come back soon, ok?"Alex nods and she joins me outside the bedroom.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"Nothing"

"San please talk to me"

"I'm ok"

"What happened downstairs before?"

"Noth.." I interrupt her.

"San!"

"I don't like him" She says.

"You don't know him!"

"Do you?"

"No, it's only a person that I just met for Mike"

"Why do you have to go with him?"

"Mike asked me if I wanted, what's the problem?"I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Ok, do you want to talk now or you can wait?"

"I can wait, you can go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, we'll talk later"

"San, will you talk to me for sure? Or will you tell me that you don't want to?"

"You know me very well" She gives me a small smile.

"Yes Santana, so?"

"You can go and I swear that I will talk to you later"

"Ok"

* * *

"San we are home!" I say.

"Hey it's late"

"I know"

"Hi Mike"

"Hi San, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"It's late!"

"It's not your fault"

"Alex?"

"She's sleeping, your room is ready"

"Thank you very much girls"

"You are welcome, now go to sleep, I'm tired" I say.

"Night girls" he goes upstairs and Santana and I are still in the kitchen.

"It's late San, go to bed" we go upstairs and get ready for bed.

"Today Quinn and Puck showed me our wedding video" She says, she's already in bed.

"Really?" She nods "What did you think of it?"

"It was funny"

"It was, you were for sure"

"Hey! But it was romantic too" now I'm in bed too.

"Yeah, why did they show it to you?"

"I was with Puck and we talked and then he brought me to his home"

"What did you talk about?"

"...you" we are facing each other.

"What did you say?"

"W- we talked about the kisses and how I... I feel about it"

"And how do you feel... About it?"

"I feel... I feel ok, I think"

"Good"

"How do you feel?" She asks me.

"I feel ok too... Well, I could feel better, but I'm ok"

"Good"

"San are you sure that you feel ok about it?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm a little scared, but yes"

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't know Britt"

"Do you remember what you told me before you kissed me last night?... That you weren't scared of feelings anymore"

"Yeah sometimes I have my brave moments!" she says.

"You are brave San"

"No I'm not, if I was, I would be with you"

"You are with me"

"No I'm not"

"You are, you only need some help, and I can help you"

"How?"

"I can make you feel like you felt before"

"Yeah?!" She looks me and she smirks a little.

"Yep, you only have to tell me if I can"

"And what if I say... you can..?" She stares straight to my eyes.

She's making me burn, she says that I can. I can really kiss her, I can really make her feel good. Ok Brittany it's my time to show her how much I love her... My face gets close to hers. I move her hair from her face to behind her ear and I kiss her. Our lips touch and I feel fire inside of me. I put a hand behind her head and I raise myself to get on her. I straddle her, we continue to kiss, our tongues are together. She raises her knees and her thighs are touching my hips. She's so fucking sexy! My hands are stroking her waist and hers are behind my neck, holding me close to her. I break the kiss and she still has her eyes closed. I kiss her jaw, her earlobe and then her neck. I kiss her neck and she's starting to move under me, her hands are holding my head tight. I go a little down and I kiss her collarbone and she moans softly, now I know that I have to stop.

"San... San I have to stop, w-we have to stop"

"Yeah" she's breathing heavily.

"Are you less scared now?" I smile, I'm still above her.

"A little"

"Are you sure that you have amnesia? 'Cause you really look the same!" she smiles

I put my head on her shoulder and we fall asleep.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I wake up and Brittany is still on top of me, she's still asleep... We can be together like a real couple, a real family.

"Britt" I kiss her forehead.

"Mmmmorning" she mumbles.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby San, you?"

"Me too... Are we ok Britt?"

"Yes, are you not ok? If you are not we can speak, I'm sorry if yesterday it was too much, but I thought that you were alright, but now you are asking me if we are ok, so you are not, and I'm sorry if..." I interrupt her.

"Britt stop, stop! I'm ok!"

"Why did you ask me if we are ok?"

"I wanted to be sure"

"Ok"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Tell me" she says.

"When did we decide to have a baby?" I ask.

"Oh, our parents teased us constantly about having kids and one day we were in bed you were so... In your thoughts, and I asked you what you were thinking about..."

**Flashback Brittany POV**

_"Honey what are you thinking about?" I ask._

_"I was thinking about us, how much we are happy, we have good jobs, a beautiful house, we are married, we have friends that we love and that love us and our parents love us..." I interrupt her._

_"Sanny, we are already married, so I know you are not proposing to me, so what are you saying?" I smile._

_"What if I say that I'm ready to... We could be three at home..."_

_"Do you wanna buy a puppy?!" She looks at me confused._

_"A child Brittany, a child!"_

_"Oh..."_

_"Yes, I was only thinking, but if you think that we are not ready we can wait, I don't wanna be too fast, if you don't..."_

_"Sanny stop, I really would love to have a child with you, you are making me so happy" I kiss her._

_"Really?" I nod "No Britt, you are making me so happy" we kiss._

_"We are going to having a baby" she smiles._

_"We are"_

_"Oh god, I'm already nervous... Our parents will be so happy" I say._

_"And they will stop teasing us!"_

_"San can I carry the baby?"_

_"Are you sure Britt?" She asks me._

_"Yes, only if you want to"_

_"Of course, I only want you to be sure, you know, you are a dancer"_

_"I know, but I really want to!" I say._

_"Ok baby, I love you so much"_

_"I love you too"_

* * *

"Oh wow, I didn't think I would be the one to propose to have a child" I say.

"Why?"

"I don't know, when I was in high school I didn't like... Children so much"

"You were not in high school anymore San, you've grown up, we've grown up together"

"You are right"

"Yep, now I have to go make breakfast" she pecks me on the lips and goes downstairs.


	19. Chapter 18

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi guys here chapter 18,hope you like it =) have a good read..**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I'm making breakfast for everyone, I'm so happy today and I have to thank Santana for it, she's amazing!

"Hey Britt"

"Morning Mike, how did you sleep?"

"Very good, thank you very much for letting me stay here"

"You are welcome"

"Santana?"

"She will be here soon, she's in bed"

"How are things between you two?"

"Really, really good!"

"So good eh?!" He smirks.

"...Oh no! Good, but not that good! We are like a couple now" I say, but I'm still confused about what we are.

"Weird" he says.

"Yeah I know"

"Why don't you take her out?"

"A date?" I ask.

"Yes a date, a romantic classic date"

"Maybe I will"

"Maybe she will let you, I don't know, rub on her!"

"Mike! You are disgusting!"

"Why? I know that you want her in that way" he says.

"Obviously, but sex it's not everything. I was happy just 'cause she lets me hug her and now 'cause I can kiss her, so I'm happy!" I say.

"And you will be more happy when you can 'make love' to her!"

"Shut up Mike"

"Ok, ok, where's Alex?"

"I don't know, in her room I think, Santana will take her downstairs with her"

"Ok, so will you come with me to take a look to my new job today?" he asks me.

"Of course"

"Mommy!" Alex says from Santana's arms.

"Morning baby, do you remember Uncle Mike?" She nods.

"Hello beautiful, how are you?" He asks.

"Good, Uncle Mike"

"Morning Mike"

"Hi San"

"Oh San today I will go with Mike, is this ok?"

"You don't have to ask me Britt, of course it's ok... Alex, do you wanna come with Mami at work today?"

"Yes Mami" Quinn and Rachel enter the house.

"Good morning girls" they say, Santana looks a little confused.

"How did you enter?" She asks.

"I told you to only use the keys for emergency!" I say.

"Oh come on Britt, we always do it" Rachel says.

"When Santana was at the ho..." I look at Alex "when she was out for work"

"They have our keys?" San asks me.

"Yes"

"Oh, Hi Mike" they say.

"Hi girls"

"Do you know each other?" San asks.

"Yes, Mike came here sometimes" I say.

"We have to tell her about THE party!" Quinn says.

"What party?" Santana asks.

"The 4th of July party, you were a little drunk" I says.

"A little? She was out of control" Mike says.

"She was so funny!" Quinn says.

"Or embarrassing" Rachel says.

"You started to drink with Puck, obviously, you left me and Brittany and after awhile I saw you talk with Susan, you were telling her how good Brittany was in bed!" Quinn says.

"I what?!" Santana asks.

"My mom was so embarrassed, her face was so red!" I say.

"And there's more" Rachel says.

"I don't wanna know!"

"Well after your little chat with Susan you started singing, well you shouted your love for Brittany" Rachel says.

"Why didn't you stop me?" She asks me.

"You were running everywhere, I tried to stop you but you didn't want to stop!" I say.

"Yes and you pushed Rachel in the pool!" Quinn says.

"That's funny!" Santana says.

"It wasn't! I was dressed" Rachel says.

"And then you were with Mike, you were dancing like a stripper, he didn't know what to do, he kept saying 'Brittany I'm not touching her, I swear!' He was so funny" I say.

"I didn't know what to do, she was dancing on me!" Mike says.

"Don't let me drink ever again!"

"I will try" Brittany says.

"I have to go, work"

"Ok, I'll see you later" I peck her on the lips and she goes out.

"Umh, what was that?" Rachel asks.

"We kiss each other, we are a kind of a couple now!" I say.

"She has to take San out" Mike says.

"Ohohoh! I'll take Alex tonight!" Rachel says.

"What? You want me to take her out tonight? It's too soon"

"Come on Britt, you two want to fuck each other so much" Quinn says.

"What? It's not true"

"You are a bad, bad liar BrittyBritty!" Quinn says.

"I hate you!"

"ALEX?" Rachel shouts and Alex comes in the kitchen "Do you wanna stay with me today? We can do shopping and eat pizza and do a mega sleepover with Uncle Kurt"

"YEEEEAAAH! Can I mommy?"

"Yes you can baby girl!"

"Thank you" she hugs me.

"Ok now we have to go change, come on" Rachel takes her and they go upstairs.

"I don't know what to do" I say.

"I'll help you" Mike says.

"Quinn, are you in?"

"Oh no! Puck will be home this afternoon and we are going to have sex for hours and hours!"

"Bleh!" Mike says.

"RACHEL HURRY UP WE HAVE TO GO!" Quinn shouts. When they come downstairs I take Alex.

"Be a good girl!"

"Always mommy" she kisses me on the cheek.

"Rach, can you take Alex to Santana's office today? She didn't say goodbye to her"

"Ok, see you tomorrow Britt, bye bye"

"Bye girls, bye honey" I say. They leave.

I went with Mike to see his new job, it's good and he loves it, I'm happy for him, but now I can only think about the date, what can I do?

"Britt I can hear you thinking!" Mike says.

"Sorry Mike, but I'm nervous"

"It's only a date"

"No it's not, it's the first date, our first date for her"

"You know Santana, you can do whatever you want and she will be happy" he says.

"Yes but I'm nervous anyway"

"I'm here to help you, we can go home and talk about it"

* * *

"Ok so what were you thinking?" He asks.

"I really don't know"

"Think about the perfect date... I don't know, doesn't she like the beach?"

"Yes, but I already did that, I proposed to her on the beach" I say.

"But she doesn't remember, make new memories with her"

"Mike, I love you"

"Yes, but anyway what do you want to do? A romantic dinner? A picnic? Sex on the beach?!" He says.

"Now I hate you!" I punch him "What do you think about camping? We'll sleep there only tonight"

"Here's my girl! Do you have a tent?"

"No" I say.

"We have to buy one then"

* * *

"Ok, do you have all you need?"

"Yep, only Santana is missing "

"What are you still doing here?! Go pick up your girl"

"Thank you very much Mike, see you tomorrow and have fun tonight!"

"You too, bye"

* * *

"Knock knock!" I say.

"Hey what are you doing here? I was going home"

"I know, I'm here to pick you up"

"But I have my car" she says.

"You can leave it here"

"Today Rachel brought Alex here, why is she staying with her tonight?"

"Too much questions San, come with me, I don't want us to be late" I say.

"Late for what?" I take her hand and we enter the car "What are all those things? Are we leaving the state?"

"What? No, I'm taking you out for a date"

"You what? I have to go home and change clothes" She says.

"No you don't, you are perfect this way"

"Britt, come on!"

"No Sanny, we are going out and you are going to like it!"

"Ok, where are you taking me?" She asks.

"Before my little surprise we hate to eat, there is this very good restaurant and we are going there"

...

"Hi table for two, under Pierce" I say.

"This way, ladies" The waiter bring us to our table.

"This place is really beautiful" she says "In the car you told me 'before my surprise' what surprise were you talking about?"

"It's called a surprise for a reason San!" I say.

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Nooo! Enjoy the dinner now!"

* * *

"Britt, where are we?"

"Wait there a little, Sanny" I say.

* * *

**what do you think it's going to happen?**


	20. Chapter 19

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hello guys,how are you ? thanks for the reviews =) here the chapter ,have a good read..**

* * *

_"Britt, where are we?"_

_"Wait there a little, Sanny" I say._

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Britt, what are you doing?" I say. What the hell is she doing!?

"I'm almost ready" she says.

"Should I be scared?!"

"Absolutely not, do you wanna walk with me?"

"A walk?"

"Yes, I want to do a romantic walk on the beach"

We walked for almost two hours, we talked about all and nothing. I feel happy 'cause we are a couple now, well we didn't say anything official, but she takes me out for a date and I really think we are a couple. We are coming back when she stops.

"Now my surprise" she says.

"I thought that the surprise was the walk on the beach"

"I wanted to walk with you, but the surprise is that"

"Ow, it's so beautiful" there's a tent with some blankets in and around it there are scented candles.

"Yep, we have to go in there and watch the stars" she says.

"But if we stay there we can't see the stars"

"Yes we can, come with me" she takes my hand and we enter the tent. She closes it and I sit, then she opens the top of the tent so I can see the sky.

"Oh well, now we can see the stars" I say.

"Are you sure that you like it?"

"I love it Britt, now sit with me"

She sits next to me, she puts her arms around my shoulders and we lay down. The candles though outside are enlightening inside and I feel so warm. The sky is so beautiful, full of stars and Brittany is so cute next to me.

"Are we going to sleep here?" I ask.

"Yes... If you want to..."

"I want to"

"Good" she kisses my forehead, my arm is around her waist.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What did I tell you about it? You can just ask San, you don't have to ask me if you can!"

"Ok... Are we a c-couple?"

"Oh, I-I really want to, but I don't know if you are comfortable about it and I was too nervous to ask you, but yes, I really would love to be a couple, but I don't know if .."

"Ok Britt, we are nervous, but I want to be your girlfriend. You are so good to me and-and you are so sweet, I think, I think that I'm starting to understand why I married you" I say, she's staring at me, her eyes are so big, she leans in and kisses me. When she kisses me she speaks to me, she tells me that she loves me, her kisses are so gentle and passionate. Now the kiss is getting more passionate. Her hand is on my cheek, her body is pressed against me, she starts to kiss my neck, she's sucking my neck, she's making me so horny, but I'm ready for... That? Is it too soon?

"San? San are you ok?" she asks looking at me.

"Yes I'm ok, I was thinking"

"Maybe we should slow down"

"Do you want to slow down?" I ask.

"I want what you want Sanny, I just want to be with you, no matter what we do, you make me the happiest person in the world with only a hug" she pecks my lips.

"You are making me happy Britt and I want you, I was thinking if it's too soon, but we are already married, we live together and we have a daughter, I feel so happy when you say things like what you said before and I want to love you, like I loved you before, even more, cause this is our new life together"

"I love you San" she says.

She kisses me and I immediately straddle her, her hands are on my hips and mine are on her neck. I go down and kiss her neck, I kiss her pulse point her she moans a little.

"San I really want you, but you have to tell me if you are sure about it, really sure" she says.

"I'm sure Britt"

She smiles and she rolls us over, now she's on the top. She leans in and kisses my chin, she goes down and kisses my neck, then my collarbone. Her hands are under my shirt, she's stroking my tummy and she makes me shiver. She slowly brings her hands up with my shirt. She kisses my tummy gently, my hands are on her head. She returns to my lips, we kiss, our tongues are dancing together, my hands are under her shirt, her back is so soft. I take her shirt off and guess what? She isn't wearing a bra! I'm so nervous, I want to touch them, but I don't know if I can, I'm really nervous...

"San, I want you to relax ok? I'll make you feel good and if I do something that could make you feel uncomfortable stop me ok?" I nod.

She unlaces my bra and our chests are touching, her boobs are smaller than mine, but the feeling is kind of magical.

"Are you ok San? Do you want me to stop?" She asks me.

"No Britt, absolutely not!"

She smiles and kisses me again. Her body is pressed against mine, her hips are moving slowly against mine. She caresses my chest, she looks at me to see if I'm ok and she goes down, her lips are on my chest now, she kisses my boob and with a hand she massage the other one. She takes my nipple in her mouth and she sucks. I feel like I'm in paradise! With the tips of her fingers she touches my tummy. Her eyes are full of desire, she slowly unlaces my jeans and she removes it. She kisses me again, her mouth is on my neck, and her hands are on my boobs again. I'm so turned on, her hand is going down on me. I can't stay still my body is on fire, my legs are around her hips. Her hand is on my panties, she cups my core and I'm already in ecstasy. She kisses me and one of her fingers is between my folds, my back is trying to arch but her body is keeping me down. She rubs my nub and I start to moan softly. She's kissing me when she pulls back and kisses my chin, between my breasts, my tummy, my lower tummy and then she arrives at my core, fuck her mouth is on my core, her tongue touches my nub and she drives me crazy... She sucks on my clit...

"Oh god... Britt!" My hands are on her head. She doesn't stop "Britt oh my... Fuck Britt ... wait, Britt stop please" she immediately stops.

"I'm really sorry San, I shouldn't have done it, I thought ... You liked when I went down on you"

"And I still like it Britt, but it's too much. I need you beside me while we share this moment, I need you on my skin, you down there it's really... Fuck it was so good, but I can't handle it now, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I do, I really do San"

She kisses me and I stroke her back. I notice that she still has her pant so I get rid of it them. She sucks my neck leaving marks. She's in underpants. She slowly brings her hand from my tummy to my core, she runs her hand through my folds... A finger goes to my entrance while she's making circles on my clit. I feel so full and good. I'm starting to pant and she enters me with her finger.

"Oh god" my shoulders lift from the ground.

Her mouth on my ear, I can hear her breath get wheezing. She starts to go faster with her hand and I moan. She kisses my cheek while she adds another finger and I almost die from the pleasure. My hands are in her hair taking her face closer to mine. The pace is fast and I feel really close to the edge. I moan and Brittany nuzzles her face in my neck more. I need to hold her tight, my arms are around her neck... my moans are getting louder...

"Britt, B-britt I'm close... Oh god ... I'm about to cry Britt, make me come"

Her pace gets a lot faster, my nails digging in her scalp. I hold her tight, our chests breathing together.

"O-oh, o-oh, Britt... I'm about to co... Oh god, oh god... O-oh"

My mouth is open but nothing comes out. I'm shaking under her. She kisses my jaw, my breath is irregular, I feel breathless... She helps me ride off this amazing orgasm. Some tears leave my eyes... When I'm finally calm, she pulls off her fingers and hugs me tight. After a few minute, she looks me, she caresses my cheeks and she whips my tears away. She kisses me and I kiss her back, our mouths are moving together, my hands on her face...

"I... I can't tell you that I love you 'cause it's too soon, but I can tell you that I feel like I do" I say and she smiles.

She takes the blanket and covers us, still on top of me.

"I'm so happy" she says.

"I'm so happy too"

"Good night San"

"Night Britt"

I kiss her cheek and we fall asleep.

* * *

**That was their date, FINALLYYYYYYYY.. What do you think? THREE CHAPTERS LEFT ..**


	21. Chapter 20

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**ehy guys thanks for the reviews :) two chapters left , hope you like this one ;)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I'm awake and what I see is wonderful. San is sleeping under me, her arms around me... Yesterday was one of the best nights of my life...

"San... Santana?" I kiss her lips.  
"Mmmm" she mumbles.  
"Sanny, wake up" she opens her eyes and BOOM! Her dark wonderful eyes capture mine, she's so beautiful.  
"Hey... Good morning" she says softly.  
"How do you feel?"  
"I feel good, you?"  
"I feel wonderful!" She smiles and pecks my lips "Even more now "  
"Did I thank you for our date?" She asks.  
"I don't know, maybe!"  
"Well, thank you" she kisses me.  
"You are welcome... We have to go"  
"Already?"  
"Yes, we have to pick Alex up"

After getting dressed and taking down the tent and the other things we went to Rachel's...

"Hi girls" she says "You are late"  
"We didn't say what time we had to pick Alex up!" Santana says.  
"She's in my room" Rachel says.

**Santana POV**  
"I'll go" I say, I do five steps and I think that I don't know where...  
"The second door on your left" Brittany says.  
"Thank you"

I enter the room and I see Alex sleeping in a huge bed. This room is unreal, there are posters, cd, fake awards!, microphones and things like that... There are some photos on the desk, photos of Rachel, a lot of photos of Rachel, some photos with Kurt, photos of us all together and there are some photos with me. We look so happy, where were we? On the beach maybe and at some park.

"Alex, wake up baby girl" I say.  
"Mami?" She mumbles in her sleep.  
"Yes honey, wake up" she opens her eyes and raises her arms, I take her and we go back to the others.  
"Morning baby" Brittany says.  
"Morning mommy"  
"Did you enjoy your time with auntie Rachel?" She asks.  
"A lot, we played boruay!"  
"Broadway, Alex" Rachel corrects her.  
"Broriay!" She tries.  
"B-r-o-a-d-w-a-y!"  
"Rachel, stop please!" I laugh.  
"Home mommy?"  
"Yes, I have to work early today"  
"No work today mommy"  
"I have to go baby, you can play with mami" she says.  
"You too"  
"Later, after you play for awhile with mami we can play all together, what do you think?"  
"Ok"  
"Come here" she takes her from my arms and peppers her face with kisses.

* * *

"Mami play with me" Alex says.

"I'm here, I'm here!" I sit with her and we start to play.

"You happy"  
"Yes baby I am"  
"Mommy happy?" She asks.  
"She is too. We are both happy"  
"Why Mami?" She asks while she's playing.  
"Because... Because me and mommy are ok now"  
"I'm happy too"  
"Yes honey? Why?" I ask.  
"You here and I'm happy, mommy sad when you not here"  
"I love you so much baby girl"  
"I lol you too mami"  
"Why don't we make a surprise to mommy?" I say.  
"What surprise?"  
"I don't know, do you want to make lunch with me for mommy?"  
"YesYesYes!"

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Brittany shouts from the door "Where are you, girls?"

"Kitchen mommy" Alex says.

"What did you... " She enters the kitchen and sees the lunch "oh wow, who made this wonderful lunch?" she asks with a huge smile.

"Me and mami!"

"Really? I can't believe it. It looks just like at the restaurant, are you sure that you didn't buy those things?"

"Yes mommy, me and mami made you lunch"

"You deserve a kiss!" she says. Alex runs to her and Brittany takes her and kisses her cheeks "You are wonderful little baby"

"Mami too"

"Yes mami too" she come toward me and kiss my lips "Thanks"

"You are welcome, now eat"

* * *

After cleaning the kitchen, I went to the living room where the couch was waiting for me.

"Alex is asleep, she was tired" Brittany says.

"Yeah we cooked all morning"

"You didn't have to"

"I know, I wanted to... we wanted to" I say.

"Are you tired too?"

"A little"

"Do you want a massage?" She asks

"Do you don't hav..." She interrupts me.

"Come on lay on your stomach" I do what she said. I'm on my stomach and she sits on my ass. She starts to massage my shoulders and my back, she's so good... After a while she kisses the back of my neck, she kisses it once, twice and then I turn.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome" my hands take her cheeks and I bring her face to mine. I kiss her.

"Weren't you tired?" She asks smiling.

"If you want I can sleep!"

"Oh no! Come here!" She kisses me. We are making out on the couch, her hands are on my hips. I kiss her neck and she holds my shirt. We roll so I'm on top now. My hands are stroking her tummy. She starts to move a little, she's turned on, good to know!

"You are beautiful Britt"

"You are too babe" she kisses me, after awhile I decide that it's time to do it! My hand goes toward her pants and I start to kiss her neck. Her hands take my head and hold me there, I'm almost there and she...

"Mommy?" Alex calls from upstairs, my head falls on her shoulder.

"I'm coming honey!" She says and I roll off her.

"Aren't you?"

"I need a minute and I'll be back" she says.

"Oh I understand!"

She goes upstairs to take Alex and comes down with her.

"Hey, little girl! Why are you already up?" I ask.

"Mommy has to play with me" Alex says.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Brittany asks.

"Yes mommy, mami park!" She's jumping everywhere.

"Okok! You have to change though, come here" I take her and I run to her room.

* * *

We are laying on the lawn. Alex is playing with us. I never saw a little girl with so much energy! We ate ice-cream together, we walked together, Alex between us holding our hands. It feels good, warm, like I'm include in something magical and I like it. I like being a mother, a lawer and a wife. It isn't so different from be a girlfriend, but I'm so comfortable with Brittany and Alex, they are my family even if I don't remember them from the start...

"Mami? Mami?"

"Santana!" Brittany shouts.

"What?" I say.

"Alex was calling you, are you ok?" Brittany asks.

"I was just thinking... What did you want baby?" I say.

"You weird!" Alex says.

"I'm not weird! Brittany?"

"Only a little San!" Alex laughs.

"Oh yes? Come here!" I start to chase Alex.

"Mommy help me!" Brittany takes me by the hips and Alex starts to tickle me.

"It's not fair!" I say "Okok I give up"

"Who wants pizza for dinner?!" Brittany asks.

"Me!Me!Me!Me!" Alex jumps on her.

* * *

After dinner we go back home. Alex is sleeping in Brittany's arms. She puts her in her bed in her room and then she joins me in our room.

"Already in bed?" she asks.

"Yep, come here" she lays next to me and she starts to stare at me "What's up Britt?"

"What were you thinking about today at the park?" She asks.

"I was thinking that I like this"

"This? This what?" She asks.

"This" I straddle her and I kiss her.

"I like this too" she smiles and kisses me again.

"I like being a mother, being a mother with you and having Alex"

"I definitely like that too"

We kiss and kiss again, again and again! I take her shirt off, she isn't wearing a bra. She stays silent, after some kisses she does the same to me. My hands are on her breasts, I massage them and I see that she likes it... I kiss her neck and she takes my bra off and our breasts are touching. I love this feeling. My hands unhook her jeans and she lift up her ass to help me and I slip them off. I kiss her breast, sucking her nipples and she moans. My hand is inside her panties now. I can feel that she wants me, she really wants me. I smirk to her and in a blink I entered her, she arches her body from the pleasure.

"Stay down, babe" I whisper in her ear.

"Fuck Santana"

My now two fingers are moving inside her, in and out slowly. Her moans are so good to hear that I could come! I start to move faster and her hands hold my neck. I kiss her neck while she's moaning loudly.

"San, I'm close"

"I know, I can feel your walls so tight" I say.

"Oh fu-uck"

One minute and she comes around my fingers. I help her ride her orgasm.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi"

"Did I tell you that you are beautiful?" I say and peck her lips.

"Yes, but I like when you say it" she kisses me.

"Come on sleep now, we are tired"

"I am for sure!"

"Night Britt"

"Night San" we cuddle and fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi guys have a good read:) the next chapter will be the last .. Thanks for the reviews/followers/favorites.. Tell me what you think :P**

* * *

"Mommy?" Alex says "Mommy?"

"Alex?" I mumble "Britt wake up"

"mmmm what?" She opens her eyes and sits up.

"mommy dream"

"bad dream?" Alex nods "come here sweetie, you can sleep with us"

"thank you mommy"

"honey you don't have to thank me!" Brittany says.

"aren't you tired?!" I say, I'm so fucking tired.

"ok, ok, goodnight baby" she says to Alex.

"night moms"

"night" I say.

When I woke up Alex is sleeping on me, her face on my chest and her legs on my tummy, she's so cute.. Brittany isn't in bed, where is she? I can't get up 'cause Alex looks like an angel now, I would feel guilty! I stroke her hair, I'm totally hypnotised by her.

"you are awake" Brittany says.

"hey, where were you?"

"I made breakfast and Rachel called me"

"what did she want?" I ask.

"there is a football game and she wants us to watch it all together"

"I didn't know she likes football"

"well she doesn't, but you and Puck love football so she suggested to watch it together"

"ok, did you see Alex? She's so beautiful"

"she is, how can we wake her up?" She asks.

"let her sleep"

"but you have to work today and it's late, you have to get up"

"help me" we slowly put Alex on the bed and we go downstairs.

"you have to hurry!"

"I know I know, I'm going to change" I kiss her.

"no kisses or you will be late" I smile and leave her to get ready for work.

* * *

After work we went to Rachel's house, Quinn and Puck were already there.

"Where's Kurt?" I ask.

"He is late, but you know how much he hates football " Rachel says.

"He is the only person in the world that hates football, it's impossible!"Puck says.

"Mommy I want to play football"

"What do you think guys? After the match we can play at the park" Brittany asks.

"I'm in!" I say.

"Of course" Puck.

"I'm going to win, losers!" Quinn.

"I don't know, I don't like sports so much!" Rachel says.

"Oh come on Rachel it will be fun!"

We watched the game like kids, we were screaming, drinking and running around the house. I think that Rachel is never gonna invite us again! When the game finished, we went to the park. Alex was freaking out, she was so excited to play. Puck Rachel and Quinn were a team and we are the other, the family team. Rachel is really bad, but Puck and Quinn are too fast and cheaters to not win! The most important thing is that Alex is happy, she had so much fun, and she is so much like me. When we were playing Puck had the ball and Alex was in front him, he tried to pass her, but she took his legs and Puck fell. Then she pokes her tongue and starts to run, she's too funny.

Back home we all get a shower, maybe even two, we eat something and then we all go straight to bed, we're dead!

* * *

A month passes. I'm perfectly comfortable with my life now, I love my job, I love my daughter and I love.. Yes, I love Brittany. I thought about it, a lot lately.. Usually after work I come home and we lay down on the couch together and she cuddles with me 'cause she knows that I'm tired. Little things like that made me realize that I love her, like I'm in love with her. I never felt so good in a relationship, it's easy with her, everything comes out spontaneously and I never feel pressed. We are in the bed now, her back is facing me.

"Britt are you awake?" I ask.

"No" she mumble.

"Oh sin"

"Why?" She turns to me.

"Aren't you sleeping?" I say smiling.

"Now I'm awake, tell me"

"It's nothing, sleep"

"Saaanny please"

"Are you happy?" I ask.

"What? San are you ok? don't scare me"

"I'm ok Britt, I want to know if you are happy"

"I'm happy San, I'm really happy 'cause I have you and Alex. You make me the happiest person in the world" she says and I smile.

"Good 'cause I'm happy too"

"Yeah?" I smile and I get close to her, closing the gap between us I kiss her.

"Absolutely" I say against her lips "I'm sorry if I can't remember our life before the accident"

"Santana I don't even wanna hear it, it's absolutely not your fault, ok? I was in the car too, I could be the one who don't remember anything. If it was the case, would you have give me the fault ?"

"no"

"so stop thinking it's your fault babe, ok? you make me sad when you blame yourself" she kisses my forehead. We lay in silence for awhile.

"Britt?"

"mh-mh?"

"Britt.." I start to cry "I..I-I.."

"what's up San?" she takes my cheeks with her hands, she's concerned.

"I-I love you" Her amazing beautiful blue eyes widen and a huge smile appears on her face.

"I love you too" I kiss her, I think that I never kissed her this way, our kiss is so passionate, so strong and so full of love. I push her shoulder making her lay on her back, I straddle her, our lips softly moving together, her hands behind my head and mine on the sides of her chest "can you say it again?" She asks me.

"I love you Brittany Pierce" I peck her lips

"uh-uh, Pierce-Lopez!"

"about that.. We haven't talked about it.."

"about what? The marriage?" She asks me.

"yeah, we are married, but.. Are we?" She seems confused.

"don't you want to be married?" She looks sad instantly.

"no it's not that Britt, I'm only asking you if we are, I'm perfectly fine with you, I'm happy to be with you, but I don't know if we are wife and wife, well technically I know that we are, but I was talking about how we feel about it.. I'm sorry I'm confusing you, forget it" I try to kiss her but she turns her head.

"San calm down, I don't wanna forget it, I want to know what you think and I understand what you were trying to say"

"really?" She nods "you are amazing" I peck her lips.

"I want to know what you think about our situation"

"I'm good with you really and I don't want you to doubt it.." I start.

"but?"

"but I don't feel married with you, what I'm trying to say it's that I'm so happy with you so I'm not saying that I wouldn't be married with you, but I don't feel like I'm now.. I don't know how to say it, it seems wrong"

"try again, slowly this time" she says smiling.

"ok.. We are together, we live together and we have a daughter and I love this, all of this, but for me we are a couple, not a married couple, like we started dating after the accident, is it a little better now?" she nods "are you angry?"

"what? No, absolutely not, I can understand and I think it's normal"

"why are you so good to me?"

" 'cause you didn't say anything to getting me angry and plus, I love you too much"

"I love you too"

"can we sleep now Sanny?" she asks yawning.

"yes we can sleep, goodnight babe"

"goodnight" I hug her and we cuddle before falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**[edit by joseannethibo]**

**Hi guys, this is the end! I want to thank everyone,love you! Enjoy the chap:)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

A few months later.. We are at the park, a wonderful picnic is waiting for us. The others are already there, we are late because Alex and Santana were fighting about something, they are so stubborn. There they are, Rachel and Kurt brought the food, Quinn the drinks and we brought the dessert.

"You're finally here" Rachel says.

"It's Santana's fault" I say.

"What? Alex started it!"

"Mami!"

"You are unbelievable Santana" Quinn say " she's 4!"

"Almost 5!" Santana says.

"Go sit!" I say and Alex goes to sit "not you baby girl"

"She's always safe!" Santana mumbles.

"Our little girl is jealous!" Rachel says taking Santana's cheeks.

"You are not funny" Santana says.

"What do you think about eating this wonderful food?" I ask.

"I love that girl" Puck says.

"Why are there only beers?" Kurt asks.

" 'cause Puck and Quinn brought the drinks" Santana says.

"I don't drink beer"

"Kurt you are such a lady!" Puck says. After lunch we lay on the lawn, Puck, Kurt and Alex are playing football, Rachel and Quinn are here with us, but they are half-asleep.

"Alex is going to be a good football player" she says.

"What? No, it's too dangerous, pick another sport!"

"Britt we can't choose for her"

"I know, but I don't want her to get hurt" I say.

"I know babe"

"I love you so much" I kiss her.

"I love you too" She says against my lips.

"What do you think about having a dog?"

"Really?" I nod "yeah, I love dogs and Alex is going to be crazy about it..do you want to tell her now?"

"Yes yes yes!"

"Come on" she stands up and takes my hands helping me.

"Baby come here" I say to Alex.

"Yes mommy?"

"We want to tell you something" I say.

"We are going to buy a dog, a puppy" Santana says and Alex smiles.

"Really?"she asks.

"Yes, do you want it?" I ask.

"YEEEEEES" and she jumps on me "thank you" and she kisses my cheek.

"Mami wants a kiss too" I say, Alex turns toward Santana and she hugs her.

"Thank you mami" and she nuzzles in Santana's neck.

"You are welcome"

"HEY WATCH OUT!" Someone shouts, I turn toward this person and I see a football ball in the air, Quinn and Rachel were watching the guys playing so they didn't notice anything. In a blink of the eyes I see the ball falls on the ground and with it Santana. Alex falls on her and I don't move. Rachel and the others run to us and with them the guys who shouted.

"I'm sorry, is she ok?" He asks.

"Someone calls the 911, she hit her head" Puck says and Quinn goes to call.

"You" I say to the boy " if she .." I can't even speak, I run to him and I start hitting his chest.

"Brittany!" Rachel comes to me and she takes me away from the boy, she holds me tight, I'm crying on her shoulder. Kurt and Puck are next to Santana and Alex is with Quinn "Britt you have to calm down"

"I can't Rachel, what if she .. What if is she going to forget us again?" I ask.

"You don't know Britt"

"Neither do you" the ambulance arrived and they take Santana, Puck goes with them and we go to the car "baby come here" I take Alex.

"Maim good?"

"I think so" I lie to her, but my eyes aren't.

"Mommy I lol you" and she hugs me tight.

"I love you too baby"

We arrive at the hospital and I call George and Maribel, they will be here as soon as possible. We are all in the waiting area, I'm so fucking scared, it can't happen again, we are good now, we are a couple, a perfect couple and family, she can't forget us again, she can't.

"Britt I know you are scared, but she's going to be ok" Quinn says.

"You said the same thing the last time we were here and she lost her memories" I say.

"Brittany please calm down, Alex is scared, why don't you stay with her?" Rachel says.

"Where is she?"

"With Kurt, they are outside" I go there and Alex is crying in Kurt arms.

"Alex, I'm here" I say.

"Mommy.. Mami bad"

"She is going to be fine" I take her and Kurt leaves us alone.

"Why you cry?"

" 'cause Mami gets hurt, why are you crying baby?"

"Mami bad and you sad"

"We are going to be fine" I say.

I walk with her in my arms for awhile. I'm worried, we had gone pass her memory lost and it wasn't easy, this time would be harder. I can't handle it again. I love Santana with all my heart and I don't wanna lose her again, we found each other again after a lot of time. I don't wanna rebuilt all again. Please make her be good, she's fine..she's fine .. she's fine .. I repeat the three words in my head, but I don't believe it so much.

"Brittany come in, Santana is in her room, she's sleeping" Puck says, we go in her room, the others are already there.

"baby why don't you go see aunt Rachel?" I say.

"come here sweetie" Rachel takes her and I go out to speak with the doctor.

"I'm the wife, how is she?" I ask.

"hello, she's fine, but we have to wait for her to wake to be sure about her head" he says.

"is there a .. is there a possibility that she loses her memory again?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, there is, but there's also the possibility that she stays like before or that she finds her memories of before the accident back, we don't know, we have to wait"

"but she is fine" I mumble.

"yes, she's fine"

"thank you"

* * *

We are all in her room, waiting for her to wake up.. After another hour her parents arrive.

"Brittany sweetie" Maribel comes to me and hugs me.

"we are here" George says.

"thank's, the doctor says that there's no way to know about her memory until she wakes up"

"I'm sorry that we all have to live this again" George says.

"I want her to wake up" I say and I start to cry in Maribel's arms.

I fell asleep in the chair in Maribel arms, someone is shaking me gently.

"Brittany, it's late, what do you wanna do?" George asks.

"Can you bring Alex home with you? I wanna stay here with Santana" I say.

"of course" Maribel says "we'll see tomorrow, goodnight"

"night .. Alex I'm going to stay here with Mami"

"me too" she says.

"it's late baby, you have to go home and sleep and tomorrow morninggrandpa and grandma will take you here, ok?" she nods "do you want to say goodnight to Mami?" she nods again. I take her and I get closer to Santana's bed.

"night Mami, I lol you much much" and she kisses her cheek.

"be good with your grandparents, ok?"

"I good mommy" she says and I smile.

"I love you baby, goodnight"

"night Mommy" I kiss her cheek and then she goes away with Maribel and George. I say goodnight to the others and they go too. I sit on the chair next to Santana and I fall asleep.

* * *

The light of the sun wakes me, I slowly open my eyes, I rub them and I stand up to stretch my back, I turn and I see a empty bed.. What? where is she? I start to panic, what the hell happened this night? why the nurse didn't wake me? I go to the door and I call the nurse.

"where's Santana?"

"she was there"

"what? you don't know where she is?! A sleepy girl doesn't stand up and go who knows where!" I say.

"calm down"

"don't tell me to calm down, what if she doesn't remember anything? she's lost and she can be in danger?" I'm almost shouting.

"Britt baby calm down, I'm fine"

"don't even start Santana, you know th.. Santana!" I run and I hug her "don't do it ever again!"

"what? go to the restroom or be in the hospital?"

"both"

"I'll try! .. don't cry Britt" She says.

"I'm scared San"

"I'm awake and I'm fine, look at me" I look at her "I'm fine" and she pecks my lips.

"maybe she has to sit" the nurse says.

"oh yes..and sorry" I tell her.

"don't worry, I'm going to call the doctor" she leaves.

"how do you feel San?"

"good, you?"

"really good now.. do you.. do you remember?"

"yeah Britt I remember..well I remember what happen after I woke up the last time"

"so, you don't have the same memories, but you remember the new"

"yep"

"well it's .. good" I say not convinced too much.

"better of re-start all again!" she smiles.

* * *

The doctor checks on her, she's perfectly fine, she just has to get checked next week to be sure, but we can already go home, so we decide to surprise everyone and go home before they can come to the hospital. I open the door..

"hey?" I say.

"Rachel we are almost ready" George says.

"It's Brittany"

"oh Brittany, what are you doi.. oh Sanny, Maribel come downstairs Santana is here!" He hugs Santana very tight "baby don't scare us so much!"

"Sorry?" She says. Maribel and Alex join us.

"MAMIIIIIIIII" Alex shouts and jumps on her "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I take Alex and Santana hugs her mother.

"one day you are going to get Brittany an heart attack!"she says.

"I told you to move your ass Rachel and guess what? you were late again, Brittany is alone in the hospital" Quinn says to Rachel coming in.

"you were early, I'm never late" Rachel says.

"you are impos.. Santana you are here! why are you here?!"Quinn asks.

"why everyone is happy to see me and you really have to ask me why am I here?!" Santana asks.

"you know what I mean"

"I'm good so they let me go home"

"so you remember.." Rachel says and she nods "good, I have to call Kurt he wanted to know how you were"

"yeah and I have to call Puck" Quinn says.

"mami play with me" Alex says.

"of course baby, go pick your toys" Alex smiles and runs to get her toys.

"I love you" I say to her.

"I love you too" we kiss .

"mami!"

"okok!" Santana says and she goes to Alex.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Two weeks later I'm in a jewelry store to buy a ring for Britt, she is too special for me not show her how much. Rachel is with me to help, but she is testing every ring, I want a perfect ring, THE ring, it has to be perfect like the person who is going to have it on.

"Rachel you are not helping me!" I say.

"you didn't even chose one"

"I didn't see what I want"

"and what do you want San?" she asks.

" I want a ri.. I want that!" While I was talking I see a ring, a wonderful ring, there's a blue diamond on the center that comes out and on the side of that there are seven smaller diamonds.

"it's really beautiful San"

"it's hers, I look at it and I see her, it's not a wonderful ring in general, but it's perfect for her, I take it!"

* * *

"Santana why are we here?"she asks me.

"can't I bring my wonderful girlfriend out?"

"yes, but why here?"

"don't you like this restaurant?" fuck I'm going to kill Quinn, she told me to take her here.

"I really like this place, but you didn't have to take me here"

"shut up and come with me" I kiss her cheek and we go in.

After our dinner we ate the dessert and then the orchestra starts to play a song that I love, the song that I hope is going to be our love story soundtrack..

_Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_  
_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_  
_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_  
_Just know that I'm always peering out on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soap_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the past, I'm here tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

"Dance with me" I say and she smiles. I take her hand and we start to dance in the center of the stage, alone, only the two of us.

"I love this song" she say.

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_There's a space, but now you're home_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_  
_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem ? to sample_  
_And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_  
_I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_  
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

"I love this song too and I hope that this song can be something more" I say.

"what do you mean?

"The words of this song are special Britt, did you listen to 'em? It's what I want" I say.

_Yesterday is history_  
_Tomorrow's a mystery_  
_I can see you lookin' back at me_  
_Keep your eyes on me_  
_Baby, keep your eyes on me_  
_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_There's a space, but now you're home_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_  
_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_You are you are the love of my life_

_Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are_

"I love you so much that I can't tell you how much, you are the best part of me. I love you so much that an accident made me forget you and I fell in love with you again and I know that I will fall in love with you again, again and again, 'cause you are Brittany and I'm Santana and we are made to be together and it will always be so. You are special Britt, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, there's anybody else in the world who I want to be with, you're my only one, the love of my life..." I get on my knee as our friends and parents come in the restaurant, I called and told them that I wanted to propose to Britt.

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_  
_My reflection, in everything I do_  
_You're my reflection and all I see is you_  
_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are you are the love of my life_

_You are you are the love of my life_

_You are you are the love of my life.._

"Britt, will you make me the happiest person in the world by marrying me again?" I ask smiling, I show her the ring and her blue eyes sparkle.

"Why do you always have to make me cry?!" she says laughing and crying.

" 'cause I love you"

"come here" she helps me to stand and she kisses me passionately "I love you Santana and I will be the happiest person in the world by marrying you"

We kiss again, I put her ring on, the others are on her in a second and we start partying with our parents, friends and our beautiful daughter..

Our life began that day at the bar when I stole her coffee, then again after my awakening and now with this marriage we are going to live our perfect life together, 'cause our love is stronger than anything

.. _Brittany & Santana_ ..


End file.
